Love Potion HP traducción
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: Sirius y Snape se han odiado desde siempre, pero nunca antes habían estado obsesionados con el otro. Sea amor o deseo, a ambos les disgusta. Alguien está haciendo de Cupido, ¿pero quién es? Dumbledore, Voldemort o el destino?
1. Explosiones

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP

**Por Tavalya Ra**

****

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=232168

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

Capítulo Uno: Explosiones 

****

            Harry vio la piedra una fracción de segundo antes de que chocara con su frasco. La botella se tambaleó y cayó al suelo del calabozo.

            ¡Crash! El profesor Snape se volvió tan rápidamente que su ondulante túnica negra hizo un chasquido al moverse. Tenía la varita en la mano, hábilmente apuntando al charco púrpura junto al escritorio de Harry.

-Señor Potter, ¿es ésa su poción?- preguntó peligrosamente.

Harry tragó saliva. –Sí, señor.

Detrás de él, Draco Malfoy se rió con disimulo.

-¿Porqué es de otro color?

-Yo...yo...

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder adecuadamente, Snape había marchado furioso hacia su escritorio y cogido una pequeña y obviamente cerrada botella gris.

-¿Podría haber sido porque te descuidaste de añadir el Polvo de Llamas?- preguntó Snape intencionadamente, lanzando una mirada hostil a Harry desde su nariz ganchuda.

            El profesor Quirrell, un antiguo profesor del primer año de Harry, había descrito a Severus Snape como un "murciélago enorme" y Harry estaba de acuerdo. Snape era alto y delgado, con una mueca condescendiente siempre presente en su cara. Se vestía sólo de negro, el mismo color de sus ojos fríos y del pelo negro grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía la piel cetrina, como si nunca abandonara el calabozo donde estaban su salón de clases y su oficina. Detestaba a Harry y durante los pasados años, el sentimiento se había vuelto mutuo. Harry siempre sentía una de dos emociones cuando estaba cerca de Snape: nervios extremos o pura furia. En ese mismo momento, estaba sintiendo la primera.

-Creo...creo que así es...

-Por una vez, Potter- dijo Snape sarcásticamente –tu incompetencia te ha salvado la vida. Si hubieras hecho bien la poción, hubiera explotado al golpear el suelo. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por intentar hacerte explotar a ti mismo...y unos veinte menos por no haber podido hacerlo.

            Harry se desplomó en su asiento. Treinta puntos perdidos para Gryffindor, todo gracias a Malfoy. "_Seguro que le hubiera dado puntos a Gryffindor si me hubiera volado en pedazos."_

-Profesor- Hermione se levantó de su asiento. Snape le dedicó una mirada despectivamente aburrida –Con todos mis respetos, no es la culpa de Harry. Una piedra golpeó...

-Señorita Granger, no hay nada honorable en cubrir la estupidez de otro amigo, especialmente si podría haber acabado con su vida- le respondió Snape fríamente, y después le habló a todos los alumnos:

-Sois estudiantes de quinto año, lo que significa que deberíais ser capaces de tener la responsabilidad de trabajar con substancias peligrosas. Si alguno de vosotros encuentra reparo alguno en actuar según su edad, sugiero que vengáis a clase una hora antes para trabajar con los de primer año.

            Los ojos negros como escarabajos de Snape se precipitaron hacia el techo mientras sonaba la campana. 

-Esta noche, quiero que todos repaséis los procedimientos de seguridad estándar. Creo que es necesario un examen. Sin embargo, esto significa que tendréis que compensar la clase de mañana con vuestro tiempo libre. __

            Todo el mundo, incluso los de Slytherin, se quejaron mientras salían del aula. Harry estaba a punto de salir cuando Snape le arrojó un trapo.

-Todavía no, Potter. Limpia este desastre.

            Harry suspiró y empezó a secar el charco. Snape lo miraba fríamente, como si Harry fuese un insecto. Unos minutos después, escuchó un sonido como de uñas golpeteando el suelo. Snape alzó la vista; Harry lo vio hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Da igual- dijo –lo limpiaré yo.

Harry se sorprendió pero no hizo preguntas. Se levantó y vio un gran perro negro caminando por el aula.

_"¿Sirius?" _Harry sabía que había estado en Hogwarts desde finales de julio y había hablado con él varias veces desde que empezaron las clases el mes pasado, ¿pero por qué estaría visitando a Snape?

-Potter...- le advirtió Snape.

            Harry rápidamente se fue corriendo del aula, intercambiando una breve mirada con Sirius antes de marcharse.

***

            Severus Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró con frialdad al perro mientras se transformaba lentamente en un hombre, Sirius Black. La última vez que Severus lo había visto, no se había hecho un corte de pelo decente en años. Ahora, su melena negra parecía haber sido arrancada toscamente por el hombro y parecía una fregona. Aunque sus ojos eran brillantes, su cara tenía un rastro de angustia que nunca lo dejaba. No era exactamente la misma persona con quien Severus fue a la escuela y compartió una relación de odio hace veinte años; Azkaban había dejado su marca en él.

            -¿Qué quieres, Black?- preguntó sin ningún interés particular, pero su aborrecimiento era aparente de todos modos.

            Sirius suspiró. –Escucha, he estado pensando...

            -¿Una nueva experiencia para ti?

            Sirius lo miró airadamente por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. –Qué gracioso.- dijo, sarcástico –No me lo estás poniendo fácil.

            -Entonces suéltalo ya para que te puedas ir.- le respondió Snape tranquilamente.

            Sirius continuó. –He estado hablando con Dumbledore y es obvio que tu y yo tal vez tengamos que trabajar juntos en el futuro. Hay mucha...historia...entre nosotros y yo...

            -Aunque es muy tentador, no te entregaré a Azkaban.- le informó. –Ahora si me disculpas...

            -¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!- exclamó Sirius exasperadamente, pero Severus ya le había dado la espalda. 

–Escucha- Sirius le cogió el brazo. El izquierdo. Severus dio un grito sofocado de dolor y Sirius lo soltó al instante.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Oh, no eres tú!- le espetó, cogiendose el brazo. –No es asunto tuyo.

-Pero la Marca...

-Ha estado quemándome a ratos durante la semana pasada. Dumbledore lo sabe, así que no te metas en esto. Ahora, obviamente estás empeñado en decirme lo que sea, ¡así que dímelo!

Sirius gruñó, frustrado. –Vine a pedirte perdón.- dijo bruscamente.

Severus alzó una ceja. -¿Pedirme perdón? Qué humilde por tu parte. ¿Por qué esta vez, Black? ¿Te ha obligado el director?

-Snape, hablo en serio. Quiero disculparme por...- se mordió el labio. –Por haberte incitado a seguir a Remus.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a la noche en que intentaste que me mataran?- preguntó Severus amablemente.

-No pretendía...

-¿Entonces qué pretendías? ¿Una herida grave en vez de simplemente la muerte?

Sirius sólo le lanzó una mirada hostil.

-Oh, ¿porqué no estaré sorprendido? ¿El ilustre señor Black no podía predecir el comportamiento de un hombre lobo enfurecido? ¿Y qué pasa con Lupin? Seguramente él sabía...

-Remus no sabía nada del plan.

-¿Perdón?

-Remus no sabía nada de eso, y ya que estamos tampoco lo sabía James. Fue todo idea mía. Lo descubrieron en el último minuto. No tienes ninguna razón para guardarles rencor, Severus. Fui yo.

Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa. –Qué noble por tu parte cargar con toda la culpa.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿me vas a escuchar?! Quiero disculparme...

-¿Eso lo hace todo mejor, verdad?- dijo suavemente. –Dejar lo que pasó en el pasado. ¿Podrías tú repartir tan generosamente el perdón que esperas de mi si en este momento Peter Pettigrew...

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. -¿Qué sabes tú sobre Pettigrew?

Severus le dedicó una sonrisa superior. –Oh, Dumbledore me dijo la verdad sobre vosotros dos. Quedé sorprendido. Nunca supe que él fuera un Mortífago, aunque no estuve muy conmocionado al saber que tú eras uno.

Sirius estaba tan furioso que temblaba. –Sabes muy bien que nunca fui un Mortífago. ¡Soy un hombre inocente!

-¿Inocente?- Severus se estaba divirtiendo bastante. –De la muerte de Pettigrew, tal vez sí.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¿No es obvio?- jugueteó Snape.

-¡Maldita sea, Snape, ¡¿no puedes hablar claro de una vez?!- gritó Sirius.

 Severus entrecerró los ojos. –Supe desde el principio que eras horrible, Sirius. Después, aprendí que también erasun potencial asesino. Sé de lo que eres capaz. Puedo ver tu verdadera naturaleza...

-¡No soy tu reflejo, Snape!- le espetó Sirius.

Severus respiró hondo. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- susurró.

Con ácido en la lengua, Sirius dijo: -Tu valoración es algo ridículaviniendo de  un Mortífago.

Severus se sintió volverse helado y después quemarse de rabia.

-¿Ridículo, dices? ¡Creo que me lo he ganado!- exclamó. –Vi hacia donde iba Voldemort y supe que no quería seguirlo...¡y supe lo que eso significaba, también! ¡Supe que estaba arriesgándolo todo, más que incluso mi vida, por alejarme del Señor Oscuro cuando estaba en el poder, pero tuve el carácter para hacerlo! ¿Podría decirse lo mismo de ti, Black? Si hubieras estado en mi situación, ¿hubieras tenido el valor-?

-¿Cuánto tiempo habrías durado tú en Azkaban?- gritó Sirius. –¡Durante más de doce años me fue arrebatada cada pizca de felicidad, todo lo que hacía que mi vida valiera la pena! ¡Mis peores recuerdos fueron sacados a la luz y exhibidos delante de mis ojos-!

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en Azkaban si eras tan inocente?

-¡No me dieron un juicio! Barty Crouch-

-Oh, ésa es la historia de tu vida, ¿no es así, Black?- escupió Severus. –siempre es la culpa de otra persona. Pettigrew te encasquetó su crimen, Crouch te condenó y tú, tú sólo eres la víctima inocente-

-¡Soy bastante más inocente que tú!

Severus se puso rígido. 

-Conozco mis crímenes, Sirius. Soy capaz de aceptar mis propias acciones.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- gritó. –Vine a disculparme, a decir que siento mucho que casi hago que te maten cuando íbamos al colegio, ¡pero ahora no estoy tan seguro! ¿Qué has hecho tú alguna vez por nadie?

Severus estaba lívido.

-¿Es que no tengo valor como educador? ¿No tuve valor como espía contra Voldemort? ¡Una vez salvé la vida del mocoso de tu ahijado; seguramente eso es algo que incluso TÚ reconocerías como valioso!

Sirius lo miró fijamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Su primer año aquí, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de entonces le echó un maleficio a su escoba durante un juego de Quidditch. Yo estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo el contramaleficio.

Sirius dio un paso atrás, absolutamente sorprendido. Severus se acercó a él, diciendo suavemente:

-No lo sabes todo, Sirius.

-¡Tú tampoco!- replicó éste.

-¡Oh, creo que sé suficiente-!

El dedo del pie de Severus se golpeó contra un adoquín salido en el suelo. Tropezó y cayó sobre Sirius, quien le cogió en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban nivelados, la Marca Oscura le abrasaba en la piel y en el momento siguiente...

El momento siguiente nunca sucedió. El tiempo avanzó hasta varios segundos después, y Severus sintió algo suave presionado sobre sus labios. Era la boca de Sirius. Ambos, con un grito ahogado de rabia, se apartaron de un empujón.

Severus ardía en una burbuja de su propia ira. El rostro de Sirius era una mezcla de pura sorpresa y repugnancia.

-¡VÉTE!- rugió Severus.

  -¿Por qué estás enojado?- le respondió Sirius gritando. –Eres tú quien...- se detuvo y se estremeció. –Oh...ugh....

-¡Por supuesto que NO lo hice! ¡VÉTE! 

Severus cogió un frasco y se lo arrojó a la cabeza de Sirius. No dio en el blanco y en vez de eso golpeó la pared y se estrelló, pero no sucedió nada. Aparentemente, era una de las pociones de Potter.

-¡Eres la persona más exasperante que he conocido jamás!- rugió Sirius, agarrando una botella para devolverle el favor.

            El corazón de Severus se le atoró en la garganta  al reconocer la poción como obra de Hermione Granger. Se hizo a un lado rápidamente, esquivando por poco la pequeña explosión que resultó.

***

            Harry no alcanzó a Ron y Hermione hasta que estaban a medio camino de la torre de Gryffindor.

            -¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- gritó.

            Los dos se giraron mientras él corría directo a ellos. Tenía la cara roja y su corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho.

            -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

            -No os lo vais a creer.- contestó Harry sin aliento. –¡He visto a Sirius entrar en el aula de Pociones! Está hablando con Snape...

            -¿Qué?- lo interrumpió Ron. -¿Por qué estarían Sirius y Snape...?

            -No los espié porque era Sirius. Puede que todavía estén...

            -¿Harry, dónde está tu mochila?- preguntó Hermione de repente.

            Harry se detuvo y una expresión de pavor le apareció en el rostro.

            -Oh no.

            -¿Qué?- preguntó Ron.

            Harry gruñó. –La dejé en la clase de Snape.- se dio cuenta miserablemente.

            -¡Tienes que recuperarla ahora mismo!- declaró Ron. –Si Snape la encuentra...

            Hermione suspiró. –Es un profesor. No hará nada.

            -¡Sí, claro!- replicó Ron, tomando el brazo de Harry. –Venga, vamos a cogerla.

            Los dos caminaron deprisa por el pasillo. Detrás de ellos, Hermione murmuró: 

            -Al menos ésa era la última clase.

***

                        El aula de Pociones no estaba para nada como Harry la había dejado. Varios calderos estaban volteados y rodando por el suelo, trozos de cristal estaban desperdigados por todas partes, sus contenidos mezclándose en charcos púrpura y rojo. Unas quemaduras evidenciaban varias pequeñas y recientes explosiones. 

            Aunque la bolsa de Harry estaba a la vista, también lo estaba algo muchísimo más horrible. El profesor Snape estaba apretado contra su escritorio por el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black. Estaban literalmente desgarrándose la cara, pero a Harry le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que mientras intentaban furiosamente sacarse los ojos, también se estaban besando.

            Las expresiones de repugnancia en las caras de Ron y Hermione hubieran sido divertidísimas si no hubieran imitado la expresión de Harry. De algún modo, aunque su lengua se había convertido en plomo, logró encontrar su voz.

            -Pensándolo bien, recogeré mi bolsa por la mañana...

            Los tres se retiraron de forma rápida, silenciosa y, lo más importante, desapercibida.


	2. Confusión

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP

**Por Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=232168

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

Capítulo Dos: Confusión 

****

-¡FILCH!

Severus no se había sentido tan furioso en toda su vida mientras caminaba a zancadas por el pasillo hacia el conserje de Hogwarts. Los estudiantes huían a su paso como si fuera el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Los rasguños recientes en su cara enfatizaban las profundas líneas que la ira grababa en su piel.

Argus Filch miró a Severus con alarma en sus ojos de linterna, pero dijo tranquilamente-: ¿Sucede algo malo, profesor?

-¿¡Ha escapado a tu atención que un gran perro está corriendo suelto por Hogwarts!?- bramó Severus.

-No. Sé lo del perro.

-¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO HAS HECHO NADA!?

-Órdenes del Director, profesor.- replicó Filch. –Me dijo que lo dejara ocuparse de sus asuntos, mencionando que es un perro especial de vigilancia que Hagrid encontró.

Los labios de Severus se hicieron tan delgados como podían sin volverse del revés.

-¿Está usted bien, profesor?- preguntó Filch. –Es un rasguño muy feo el que tiene en la mejilla. 

Severus estaba tan enojado que la frustración le enjauló la voz dentro de la garganta. Mirando hostilmente a Filch, abrió la boca, la cerró, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó airadamente.

***

Sirius estaba solo, sentado en el pequeño corredor afuera de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los pocos lugares en Hogwarts donde podía adoptar la forma humana sin peligro. Suavemente se tocó la cara, todavía hinchada por las uñas de Severus. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo y su sentimiento indescriptible. 

¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba a Severus tropezando sobre sus brazos, lo que fue simplemente por accidente; habría dejado más que contento que el maestro de Pociones se cayera al suelo de boca. Pero después de eso, algo en su cerebro había borrado unos cuantos segundos de su memoria. Todo lo que podía recordar era la presión de los labios de Severus sobre los suyos.

Sirius nunca besaría a Severus. Ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera bajo el maleficio _imperio. _Intentó pensar en un acto más repugnante y su imaginación le falló. Lo que significaba que había sido Severus quien lo había besado...

 Un sentimiento hormigueante de asco le hizo estremecerse y por un momento se retorció de repugnancia. El beso en si mismo no había sido repulsivo. Era el hecho de que era Severus.

Sirius recordaba haber sido poseido por una ira viva y ardiente, una repentina y apremiante necesidad de destrozar a Severus en pedazos de la forma más completa y terrible. Le había llevado más de quince minutos darse cuenta en qué se estaba convirtiendo. Había soltado a Severus y éste había caido al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, observando estúpidamente cómo Sirius dejaba el aula.

La primera vez, Severus había besado a Sirius. Sabía que tenía que ser verdad, aunque no lo podía recordar. Pero ese beso había disparado en él una urgencia de consumir a Severus por completo.

Y Sirius todavia se sentía de esa manera.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Sí, ODIABA a Severus, no había ninguna duda, pero de ahí a atacarlo en una manera tan repulsiva y salvaje...

¿Estaría perdiendo la razón? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ser un perro? Desde que había escapado de Azkaban hace dos años, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo transformado. ¿Estaría afectando su cerebro? Severus y él ciertamente habían actuado como perros, juzgando por la manera como se habían desgarrado la cara.

Tenía que alejarse de Hogwarts. Una parte de él quería quedarse, porque se sentía más seguro vigilando a Harry personalmente, pero sería mucho peor para su ahijado –y para todos los demás- si se volvía loco. Severus tenía razón en una cosa. Sirius era capaz de matar y no quería pensar en lo que podría hacer si realmente perdía los estribos.

Tres días antes, Dumbledore le había pedido a Sirius que considerase hacer un viaje a la Europa continental para reunir información sobre las acciones de Voldemort. Sirius había aceptado reluctantemente –de verdad quería ayudar a Dumbledore aunque Harry, como siempre, era su mayor prioridad- pero Severus había decidido por él. Tan pronto como volviera el director, Sirius le informaría que se marchaba mañana.

***

Harry jugueteaba con su salchicha, dando un mordisquito de vez en cuando y luego regresándola al plato con abatimiento. Casi no había comido en la cena la noche anterior, pero todavía no tenía hambre. Sencillamente se sentía demasiado mareado.

-Sólo hay una explicación.- comentó Hermione entre bocados de huevo. –Snape y Sirius se pelearon y comenzaron a tirarse pociones, por eso vimos explosiones. Pero una o dos pociones de amor estaban mezcladas con los explosivos y se golpearon con ellas. Deberían volver a la normalidad en un día más o menos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -¿Para qué tendría Snape una poción amorosa?

Ron soltó un bufido. -Porque _necesita _una.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Eso no tiene nada que ver. Quiero decir... no tiene sentido de otra manera. ¿Sirius y Snape?

-¿Snape y _cualquiera_?- agregó Ron.

Harry se removió incómodamente. -Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido...

-En realidad- continuó Ron –a mi me gustaban como pareja Snape y  Lockhart.

Hermione le respondió con una mirada fulminante.

***

Harry miró su pergamino con ojos de sueño. Las palabras del examen flotaban frente a él mientras sentía los ojos de Snape clavados en la espalda. El maestro de Pociones estaba de un mal humor particularmente malo, incluso para sus estándares. 

Por primera vez, le dio gracias en silencio a Malfoy. Si la clase de hoy hubiera sido una clase normal, habría sido más que simplemente insoportable, habría sido totalmente mortal, y no sólo por Snape. Harry ya había metido la pata tantas veces en Encantamientos y Transformaciones como para rivalizar con Neville. Varios profesores, incluida la profesora Trelawney, a quien le encantaba por encima de todo que un estudiante se desmayara en clase, le habían sugerido que debería ver a la enfermera.

Harry se volvió a mirar a Snape y se arrepintió al instante. Las nauseas en su estómago se intensificaron. Muchos alumnos de Snape, Harry incluido, se habían dado cuenta de las marcas rojas que cruzaban la cara del maestro de Pociones, particularmente el prominente rasguño en su mejilla izquierda. 

Violentos rasguños en forma de media luna, la obra obvia de unas uñas, estaban cubiertos ineficientemente por su pelo. Los rumores habían estado volando más rápido que una Snitch por los pasillos de Hogwarts durante todo el día. Por supuesto, nadie se atrevía a mencionarle nada a Snape directamente.

Por lo menos era un viernes y el comienzo de un fin de semana con visita a Hogsmeade. Con suerte el pueblo sería una distracción agradable. Harry simplemente no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de ayer.

***

Las mazmorras de Hogwarts eran el último lugar al que Sirius deseaba regresar, pero la forma en que lo había abandonado ayer dejaba la posición de Severus en duda. Severus lo odiaba pero también lo había _besado _y esas dos cosas simplemente no iban juntas. Cualquiera que fuera el plan enfermizo que tenía en mente el profesor de Pociones, Sirius acabaría con él en sus comienzos _ahora mismo._

Severus espió a Sirius unos momentos después de que trotara en el salón de clases, en su forma de animago. Reaccionó inmediatamente, cogiendo un frasco de vidrio de su escritorio y alzándolo amenazadoramente en el aire.

-Acércate a mi y te encogeré- le informó a Sirius con calma.

Sirius no dudó por un momento de que Severus hablaba en serio. Quedándose en su sitio, volvió a su forma normal y se aclaró la garganta. 

-Lo que sucedió ayer...

-¿Qué pasa con ayer?

-No, no, no. ¿Qué pasó ayer?-preguntó. -¿Qué se supone que significaba _eso_?

La paciencia de Severus era frágil mientras contestaba-: Lo que sucedió ayer es que hiciste... llamémosle una "overtura" usando la fuerza física. Así pues, ¿cómo esperas de mi que explique tus acciones?

-¡Tú me besaste a mí!- gritó - ¡No al revés, Snape!

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron amenazadoramente y alzó el frasco. Sirius dio un paso atrás y replicó: -¡Oh, baja eso! ¡No estoy para nada cerca de ti!

Severus dudó, luego bajó el brazo. –No, ni lo estarás nunca más.

-Mira, lo que sea que sucedió ayer...- empezó Sirius, y después dejó de intentar ser amable. –Severus, con la única excepción de Pettigrew, eres la persona más repugnante que he conocido nunca y estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo. Olvidemos que lo de ayer sucedió alguna vez. Me iré durante unas semanas esta noche, asi que no debería ser tan difícil, ¿o no?- cortó sus últimas palabras con una mirada hostil.

-Excelente sugerencia- dijo Snape. –No te extrañaré.

Se volvió hacia su escritorio e ignoró a Sirius durante los pocos momentos en que se quedó parado antes de transformarse en un perro e irse.

***

La clase de pociones, más que nunca, se había convertido en una lección en resistencia. Harry estaba asombrado de cuánto tiempo podía permanecer de pie mareado. Cada vez que miraba la cara de Snape-

_Sólo era una poción amorosa..._

Se encontró a si mismo contando el paso del tiempo a partir de la curación de las cicatrices de Snape. Casi se habían ido el 10 de octubre, cuando Harry recibió una carta de Sirius.

_Como dijo Hermione, no tiene sentido de otra manera..._

Su padrino regresaba el 16.

_            ...sólo era una poción amorosa._

¿Entonces por qué Harry se sentía como si la Snitch estuviera atrapada en su estómago?

***

            _Cinco días más_, pensó Severus_._

            Cinco días más para el 16 de octubre. Los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs por la mañana; los Slytherins y Griffindors por la tarde.

            Cuatro días más.

            ¿Por qué estaba contando los días? ¿Estaba temiendo el regreso de Sirius... o más bien anticipándolo?

            ¿Por qué debería importarle de cualquier manera?

            Tres días, dos días.

            Uno.

***

Sirius regresó exactamente en el momento planeado. El día siguiente, junto con McGonagall y Snape, se reunió con Albus Dumbledore en la oficina del director. La habitación estaba llena de todo tipo de curiosidades extrañas incluso para el mundo mágico: extraordinarios instrumentos de plata que soltaban bocanadas de humo y hacían sonidos raros, retratos móviles de directores anteriores, y el siempre presente fénix mascota Fawkes, en ese momento con su plumaje lleno y resplandeciente, escarlata y oro.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa de conferencias de caoba que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer en la habitación expresamante para la reunión. Dumbledore, un mago alto y delgado, con brillantes ojos azules detrás de gafas de media luna  y una barba tan larga como el pelo gris que le llegaba a la cintura, se sentaba en el extremo de la mesa. A pesar de su edad, tenía una actitud llena de energía, como McGonagall, que se sentaba a su izquierda. Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de Transformaciones y cabeza de la casa Gryffindor, era el único miembro del profesorado de Hogwarts, aparte de Snape, a quien Dumbledore confiaba tan delicada información. Aunque tenía setenta años, su pelo negro, que estaba recogido en un moño apretado, todavía no había comenzado a hacerse gris.

-Las acciones de Voldemort parecen limitadas estrictamente a la venganza entre sus filas- les informó Sirius, bastante preocupado por la sensación de distanciamiento en su propia voz. –Muchos Mortífagos, la mayoría de los cuales fueron absueltos por el Ministerio de Magia hace catorce años, han muerto, al parecer torturados por la maldición _Cruciatus_. Entre los muertos está Karkaroff, el director de Durmstrang.

McGonagall se ajustó la túnica nerviosamente. –Karkaroff estaba aquí sólo hace unos meses.

-¿Hay alguna evidencia de que Voldemort haya intentado leer las mentes de las víctimas?- preguntó Dumbledore. -¿Particularmente Karkaroff?

Severus se enderezó abruptamente en la silla.

Sirius asintió. –Me temo que hay una fuerte evidencia a favor de eso, especialmente con Karkaroff. ¿Pero porqué es Karkaroff importante?

El director pausó un momento antes de responder. –Karkaroff sabía algo que hubiera preferido mucho que permaneciera secreto: evidencia definitiva de la verdadera lealtad de Severus. Sabía que Severus siguió siendo un Mortífago sólo para ser mi espía.

Severus pareció palidecer un poco. -¿Cómo sabía esto Karkaroff?- preguntó en voz baja.

Por un momento, Dumbledore pareció cansado, como sintiendo el peso de sus pensamientos. –Es mi culpa.- confesó – Poco después de su captura inicial y su encarcelamiento en Azkaban, Karkaroff compareció ante el Ministerio y ofreció nombres a cambio de la libertad. Se empeñó mucho con el tuyo. Tuve que revelarte para callarlo. Perdóname.

Severus no contestó. Miraba el aire sin ninguna expresión.

-Considerando esta novedad- comenzó el director –tendremos que modificar nuestros planes. Tú, Severus, debes quedarte en Hogwarts.

Severus sólo asintió.

-¿Ahora, hay alguna cosa más?

-Sí.- dijo Severus. –La Marca me empezó a arder de nuevo hoy, por primera vez desde que Black se fue.

-¿Está convocando a sus seguidores de nuevo?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Posiblemente, pero el Señor Oscuro puede controlar las Marcas individuales si lo desea. Lo que significa que, o está convocando a todos o...- la voz de Severus se debilitó por un momento antes de pronunciar con pavor-: sólo a mí.

Dumbledore se levantó con un brillo decidido en sus ojos. –Severus, hablo muy en serio. Debo pedirte que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandones los terrenos de Hogwarts, a menos que sea para ir a Hogsmeade, y eso sólo en compañía de Minerva o Sirius. ¿Lo entiendes?

La cara de Severus estaba fría, no con rabia sino con algo parecido al miedo.      

–Sí, por supuesto. Pero tiene que haber algo que yo...

-Sólo manténme informado de cuando te vuelva a arder la Marca.- dijo –Entre eso y la cicatriz de Harry Potter, tenemos preparado un sistema de alarma decente.

Severus se desplomó en su silla. Sirius sabía que probablemente estaba en secreto enfurecido por ser colocado al mismo nivel que Harry.

-Si no hay nada más- dijo Dumbledore –entonces ya podéis iros.

***

Severus y Sirius estaban parados en el minúsculo pasillo justo afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, después de que se fuera McGonagall. Severus sabía que el Director quería hablar con Sirius a solas; nada más se requería de él. ¿Por qué escogió quedarse aquí? Una parte de él quería desaparecer de la presencia de Sirius lo más pronto posible, y sin embargo la otra parte...

Se resistió, pero las palabras dejaron su boca sin permiso.

-Mentí.- confesó.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada rara. -¿Sobre qué?

-Sí que te extrañé.

Severus se volvió y se fue sin decir otra palabra.


	3. El descubrimiento de Dumbledore

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP

**Por Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=232168

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

Capítulo 3: El Descubrimiento de Dumbledore 

****

Severus estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. Esto no era inusual, pero esta noche el porqué...

            Lo sobresaltó un golpe seco en su puerta. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y la abrió para encontrar, como había temido, su porqué esperando ahí fuera. Se apartó un paso, permitiendo al perro entrar en su cuarto. Se transformó en Sirius tan pronto como cerró la puerta. El hombre estaba temblando con tensión reprimida.

            -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Severus con desdén.

            -Tú me invitaste- fue la áspera respuesta.

            -¡Por supuesto que no!

            -Bueno, ¿y entonces qué se supone que significaba tu comentario de hoy?       - preguntó con intención.

            Severus hizo una cara de desprecio. –Tú sólo quieres una excusa.

            Cogió la manija de la puerta. Inmediatamente, Sirius presionó todo su peso contra ella.

            -Necesitamos hablar.

            -No, no lo necesitamos.

            -¡Si que lo necesitamos!- insistió, gruñendo con frustración. -¿Qué me estás haciendo, Snape? ¿Drogando mi comida? ¿Echándome maldiciones? ¿Cómo pudieron llegarme tus hechizos cuando estaba en el norte de Europa?

            -¿Qué?

            -Bueno, tienes que ser tú. ¿Quién más...? 

            -¿Me estás acusando de echarte hechizos de amor?- preguntó Severus más fríamente de lo que se sentía -¿Porqué querría hacerte a ti sentir atracción por mí?

            -Es justamente la enferma clase de juego mental que te encanta jugar.- escupió Sirius.

            -¡Sí, puedes pensarlo!- replicó –No existe medida para mi odi...

            Sirius lo interrumpió. –Si no eres tú, ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién nos está haciendo esto? 

            -¿A nosotros?- repitió Severus con repugnancia. -¿Qué "nosotros"?

            -Tú sentías una atracción, también, o no me habrías dicho nada sobre extrañarme. Maldita sea, Severus, alguien está intentando juntarnos y es...- perdió toda su paciencia intentando encontrar la palabra correcta. -¡Es repugnante! Es la cosa más asquerosa... ¡no puedo pensar en nada más asqueroso! Preferiría besar a Pettigrew y a Voldemort antes que...

            Severus no estaba seguro de porqué lo hizo. Supuso que era por un repentino y abrumador deseo de hacer rabiar y darle asco a Sirius lo más humanamente posible. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius y lo besó tan salvajemente que le dolieron los dientes.

            -¡Toma!- le espetó Severus, apartándose. -¿Estás contento?

            -No- bufó Sirius, y luego agarró a Severus por la cintura. Cayeron hacia atrás sobre su cama.

***

            Hermione se talló los ojos y bostezó mientras se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry todavía estaba sentado en el sillón más cercano al fuego, como había estado desde la cena, y dio un saltó cuando ella se acercó.

            -¿Harry, qué pasa?- le preguntó amablemente.

            -Sirius ha vuelto- replicó con tristeza.

            Frunció el ceño. –Pero eso es algo bueno.

            -Pero Snape...

            -Oh, ¿Sigues traumado con eso, verdad? Escucha, Harry, sólo era una poción amorosa que acabó en el lugar equivocado. Estoy segura de ello...

            Harry negó con la cabeza. Su cara era de total infelicidad.

            -No, Hermione, no lo era.

            Le enseñó un pedazo de pergamino, que ella reconoció como su Mapa del Merodeador. En el lugar de las habitaciones del profesorado, dos puntitos estaban dando vueltas alrededor del otro como locos. Uno estaba claramente etiquetado como "Sirius Black" y el otro "Severus Snape".

            Severus despertó la mañana siguiente y se encontró solo. La sorpresa le dejó en el pecho un sentimiento de vacío, pero pronto lo llenó con rabia.

            ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho... con Sirius Black!   _¡Sirius! _Lo despreciaba, lo odiaba, no quería nada más que volverlo a encerrar en Azkaban y arrojar la llave lejos... o mejor aún darle la llave de comer a Lupin y dejar que el maldito hombre lobo se ahogara con ella... y a pesar de eso él...

            Necesitaba un baño.

            Severus se sentó y examinó su habitación. Los daños de la noche pasada se limitaban a él y a su cama, aunque pedazos de su pijama ensuciaban el suelo. Sirius lo había roto en pedazos... y Severus no podía recordar si se había resistido o había ayudado. Moretones, rasguños, marcas de dientes y uñas cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, pero al menos Black había recibido tanto como había dado.

            ¿Cómo iba Severus a explicar esto a Madam Pomfrey? Se dio cuenta de que no podía. Tendría que dejar las heridas sanar de forma natural, o preparar un suero por sí mismo.

            _"Bueno, al menos soy bueno para eso." _Pensó al levantarse de la cama para lavarse.

***

            -¿Señor Potter, está usted enfermo?- preguntó Severus, elevado sobre su escritorio.

            Su estudiante tragó saliva. –Na... no, profesor.

            -¿Te has tragado algo de tu poción?    

            Uno de los Slytherin se rió. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto. Incluso ellos lo estaban irritando hoy.

            -No, profesor.

            Severus no creía que estuviera mintiendo, pero Potter tenía un horrible color verde. En otro día, le hubiera encantado ver al muchacho cocerse en su propia salsa, pero ahora ni siquiera eso le daba placer. Con un suspiro de irritación, ordenó-: Ve con la enfermera. Estás poniendo en peligro a la clase.

            Potter lo miró con una conmoción absoluta, después cogió su bolsa y obedeció. Unos cuantos de Slytherin se rieron.

            -¡Dejad de hacer eso!- espetó Severus. –No tiene nada de divertido y si vuelvo a escuchar a alguien más riéndose voy a quitarle puntos a Slytherin... y sí, ¡sé que es mi propia casa!

            Se volvió hacia su escritorio y se frotó la cara, lo que sólo logró irritar el mordisco que tenía en un costado de la nariz. Pero de verdad, ¿quién mordía a alguien en el costado de la nariz? Al menos parecían marcas de uñas.

            -¿Profesor Snape?- escuchó una voz ronca llamarlo.

            Severus se giró y vio a Filch parado en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Nunca venía a esta parte de los calabozos, Severus la mantenía meticulosamente limpia.

            -¿Sí?- contestó.

            -El director quiere verle después de clases.

            Severus se masajeó la frente. Sentía llegar un dolor de cabeza.

            -Dile al director que vendré tan pronto como sea posible.

***

            Severus llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore para descubrir que no era el único invitado. Sirius estaba parado en un rincón, pareciendo muy culpable. Al igual que Severus, su rostro estaba marcado con moretones y marcas rojas, pero no mordiscos.

            "_Al menos yo tuve la decencia de sólo morderle en el hombro" _pensó Severusy de inmediato se sintió disgustado con sí mismo.

            Desde detrás de su escritorio, Dumbledore los observó intensamente. La cara amable del director era severa y la consternación, mezclada con furia, brillaba en sus ojos.

            -Debo decir- comenzó –que estoy muy decepcionado. Severus, Sirius no podemos permitirnos teneros a los dos actuando como escolares. Ahora, por las marcas en vuestras caras, y las que creo que tenéis en otros lugares, es obvio lo que ha sucedido. ¿Podríais explicarme, por favor, porque estabais peleando?

            A Severus se le secó la boca. Le echó una hojeada a Sirius, quien también estaba lleno de pánico.

            -Director, hay un malentendido- dijo Severus –Verá...

            Sirius continuó-: no estábamos exactamente peleando. Fue un accidente. Estábamos...

            -... experimentando.- terminó.

            Por la cara de Dumbledore era obvio que no les creía. -¿Experimentando? ¿Con qué?

            -Posiciones- replicó Sirius, y agregó apresuradamente-: ¡Quiero decir Pociones!

            Varios maleficios tentadores aparecieron en la mente de Severus, y _Avada Kedavra _era el menos peligroso.

            -¿Posiciones?- inquirió Dumbledore - ¿Sirius, a qué te refieres?

            -Puedo explicar...

            -No, no puedes.- murmuró Severus.

            El director se levantó y suspiró. –Bueno, caballeros, esto es un tren a ninguna parte, pero me temo que todavía no tengo tiempo. Ahora, hacedme el favor de explicarlo, y si lo encontráis difícil con palabras, os dejaré a ambos usar mi _pensador_.

            Severus y Sirius se dieron la misma mirada. Ninguno se creía de verdad que el director pudiera llegar a ese extremo, pero aún así, no querían que nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, viera _aquello_.

            Severus dio un paso adelante y arriesgó valientemente-: Eso no será necesario.

            Empezó la historia desde el primero de octubre, cuando Sirius se había dirigido a él por primera vez. Sirius tan sólo discutió el detalle de quién había besado a quién primero, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ambos querían acabar con la historia lo más rápidamente posible. Mientras hablaban, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Dumbledore.

            -Encantador- dijo el director – No es algo que hubiera predicho o por lo que hubiera apostado mucho dinero, pero es igualmente encantador. Seguid así.

            Severus no pudo contenerse. -¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó.

            -¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- exclamó Sirius.

            -Director, ¡estamos claramente bajo la influencia de magia negra! Quiero decir, yo y... ugh.- Severus hizo una mueca.

            Dumbledore movió la cabeza. –No, no creo que lo estéis.

            -Pero... pero...- balbuceó Severus –¡conoces nuestra historia! ¡Le odio! ¡Intentó matarme!

            -¡Y ciertamente intentaste regresarme el favor!- gritó Sirius -¿Te suena de algo el Beso del Dementor?

            -¡Silencio!- ordenó Dumbledore fuertemente pero con calma –Soy consciente de que os odiáis, pero a veces el odio y el amor pueden ser exactamente la misma cosa. Ahora, tenéis mi aprobación y mi apoyo para seguir saliendo mientras no interfiera con vuestro trabajo. 

            Severus negó con la cabeza. –No me lo creo. Realmente no me lo creo... ¿porqué piensas que esto es algo bueno? 

            -Por primera vez, os estáis llevando bien.

            -¿Te parece que nos estamos llevando bien?- preguntó –Me mordió en la...

            -Eso- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja –es algo que realmente no necesito saber, Severus. 

            Severus se puso casi tan morado como la túnica del director.

***

            Después de dejar la oficina de Dumbledore, Severus se dirigió directamente al comedor. Escuchó golpecitos de patas detrás de él y dio un rodeo por un pasillo abandonado. Dio media vuelta y, como había esperado, tenía un perro negro a sus talones.

            Lo miró con dureza y habló-: No me importa lo que dijo Dumbledore. Voy a ir a comer, luego voy a regresar a mi habitación y tú no me vas a acompañar y ciertamente NO vamos a hacer lo que hicimos anoche!

            El destino, sin embargo, nunca escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Severus Snape. Todo lo que menos deseaba fue precisamente lo que sucedió.


	4. El Acuerdo

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP

**Por Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: 

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

Capítulo 4: El Acuerdo 

****

-¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto?- gimió Sirius. –Oh, porqué, porqué, porqué... _¿puedes parar de hacer eso, por favor?_

Con lentitud agonizante, Severus sacó sus uñas de la espalda de Sirius. ¿Cómo podían estar mucho más largas (y afiladas) que ayer? Indudablemente, Severus había preparado una poción especial para hacerlas crecer.

-Necesitamos hablar.- dijo.

Severus hizo una mueca. –Oh, detesto el sonido de tu voz.

-Bueno, parece que te gustan otras partes de mí.

-Es fácil... no hay mucho de eso.

-Muy gracioso- replicó. Entonces se puso serio.- Severus, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto? Quiero decir, tú... yo... ugh...

Severus bostezó y murmuró-: Dumbledore dijo que lo hiciéramos.

-¿Ahora quién está poniendo un pretexto?

Severus le lanzó una mirada hostil.

-Esto no es saludable- dijo Sirius.- Y no lo digo por ser tu palo de rascar personal. No podemos seguir sólo apareciendo al azar en la cama del otro.

-No ha sido al azar. Ésta es la tercera noche consecutiva.

-¡Gah!- gritó- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Mira, cada noche nos enfrentamos, nos insultamos, nos decimos cuánto nos odiamos y cuánto nos disgusta el otro y lo que hacemos... ¡y entonces vamos y lo hacemos de nuevo! _¿Por qué?_

Severus estuvo pensativo unos momentos antes de replicar suavemente-: No te puedo resistir.

-Oh, qué dulce- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

-¡Hablo en serio!- bramó. _-¡No puedo! _Lo intento y la Marca Oscura me empieza a quemar y mi cerebro arde y no puedo pensar en nada que no sea acercarme a ti lo suficiente para hacerte pedazos... y siempre acercarme en peor manera posible. ¡Es un hechizo!

Sirius estuvo silencioso por un minuto antes de susurrar-: ¿La Marca Tenebrosa?

No había pensado en ello, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que esa _cosa _estaba presionada contra su piel... Tembló y empujó a Severus lejos de sí.

-¿Así que es magia negra?

-Creo que sí.

-Pero Dumbledore dijo que no lo era.

-No sé.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a seguir haciendo esto?

Severus no contestó.

-¿Bueno?- preguntó Sirius- ¿SEGUIREMOS?

Le echó una hojeada al rostro de Severus. El maestro de Pociones se veía como si quisiera vomitar. –Creo que sí.

Ninguno dijo nada en varios minutos hasta que Sirius habló. –No lo capto. Siento atracción por ti, pero no te encuentro atractivo. Quiero decir... gah, ¡ni que fueras guapo!

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Severus con voz sedosa- ¿preferirías que me pintara los labios y usara un vestido rojo? ¿Lo haría eso mejor?

-¡GAH!- gritó Sirius y casi se cae de la cama.

-¿De verdad que te gusta esa palabra, no?-comentó secamente.

-¡Nunca más me des esa imagen mental!

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre la habitación, roto cuando Sirius dijo finalmente-: Lo siento.

-¿Oh, por qué esta vez?- le espetó, exasperado.

-Por insultar tu apariencia.

-En realidad no me importa.- contestó francamente.

Sirius lo miró raro. -¿Por qué estás siendo tan amistoso?

-No estoy siendo amistoso- replicó Severus como si lo hubiera insultado.

-Para tu estándares sí. 

-Es porque estoy cansado. Buenas noches.

Severus cerró los ojos y pareció quedarse dormido. Sirius se alejó retorciéndose de él y se acostó en la oscuridad, reflexionando. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? En la habitación de Severus... ¿_con_ Severus? El recuerdo de lo que había hecho esa noche y las dos noches anteriores le daba náuseas... y aún así sabía que lo haría de nuevo.

Severus decía que eran las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore decía que no. Sirius confiaba en Dumbledore _mucho_ más que en Severus. Si era verdad...

Sirius nunca había sido de los que negaban la verdad. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginar qué otra cosa podría haber sucedido si hubiera dudado cuando descubrió que Peter Pettigrew era un Mortífago. Era la última cosa en la que quería creer hace catorce años, justo como su atracción por Severus era la última cosa en la que quería creer ahora. Era repugnante, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que _era_. Era la verdad, tanto si la aceptaba como si no.

-¡Severus!

Severus se levantó y gritó-: ¿QUÉ?

-Necesitamos hablar.

Las manos de Severus se apretaron en puños y alzó los brazos exclamando-: ¿¡Cuántas veces vas a decir eso!?

-¡Maldita sea, escucha! Si vamos a seguir haciendo esto (y no me des esa mirada, porque _sabes _que seguiremos haciéndolo) deberíamos estar de acuerdo. Hablo de ser francos con el otro sobre esto. No más negar que sentimos atracción porque sí la sentimos. Ahora bien, yo todavía te odio y estoy seguro de que todavía me odias, ¿pero en realidad me encuentras tan repugnante?

-Bueno...- Severus se movió nerviosamente-  Así era hace unas semanas...

-_Severus_.

-¡De acuerdo!- escupió- ¡De acuerdo! Ya no creo que eres repugnante, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió. –Vale. Y acordamos... que haremos esto por nuestra propia voluntad. 

-Ya que no podemos hacer nada más...- refunfuñó Severus, aunque no sonaba  muy convencido.

-Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto...

-Sí- replicó Severus con una mezcla de aprehensión y repugnancia. –Somos una jodida pareja. Oh Dios. Voy a vomitar.

-¿Vas a?

-¡Oh_, cállate_!- Dijo Severus secamente y golpeó a Sirius en la cara con una almohada.

***

Sirius nunca se quedaba por mucho tiempo después de que Severus se hubiera dormido. Una sabia decisión de su parte, reflexionó Severus la mañana siguiente, porque probablemente lo destrozaría miembro por miembro si alguna vez lo encontrara inconsciente. Se tocó la nariz. Sirius le había mordido ahí de nuevo. ¿Cuál era su fijación con su nariz?

Severus sintió una oleada de repulsión subir desde su estómago. ¿Qué había pactado anoche? ¿Aceptar voluntariamente una relación con Sirius? ¿Una relación basada en qué? ¿Un deseo mutuo de mutilar, si no matar, al otro?

¿Cómo podía Severus estar de acuerdo con eso? ¿Cómo podía uno estar de acuerdo con algo si no tenía elección? Cualquier hechizo bajo el cual estuviera no iba a dejar de funcionar simplemente porque a él no le gustara. Aceptarlo no tenía sentido. Aceptarlo- simplemente porque no lo controlaba- era una cobardía. Era un método de rajados para conformarse en vez de resolver el problema.

Severus se sintió todavía más disgustado con Sirius. Habría que olvidar su así llamado acuerdo- sólo había dicho que sí para hacer callar a Sirius. No iba a seguir la corriente para que Sirius pudiera tener un amortiguador para su frágil ego. Él iba a resistir y _lucharía_ contra lo que sea que fuera esta cosa.

Pero cuando ardía la Marca Oscura...

Severus sacudió la cabeza. No, él estaba en control, e iba a romper el hechizo.

***

Sirius no regresó a la habitación de Severus la noche siguiente. En vez de eso, yacía acurrucado en su forma de perro frente al fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger estaba sentada a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza distraídamente, mientras estudiaba su libro de hechizos. Momentos después, miró su reloj.

-Es medianoche. Iré a por Harry.

Sirius hizo un pequeño sonido de comprensión y ella lo dejó. Cinco minutos después, escuchó pasos provenientes del dormitorio de los chicos. Alzó la vista y, viendo a su ahijado, volvió a su forma humana.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al mirar a su padrino, aunque Sirius percibió un indicio de ansiedad en sus ojos. Naturalmente le devolvió el gesto y se abrazaron cálidamente.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Sirius- replicó. –Te extrañé.

Cada uno se sentó en un sillón al lado del fuego.

-Siento no haber venido antes- se disculpó Sirius con una punzada de culpa. Cualquiera que fuera el problema con Severus, no era una razón para dejar de lado a su ahijado. –He estado... ocupado.

Harry aceptó sus palabras inmediatamente. –Está bien. Entiendo.

Empezaron a hablar, especialmente sobre la rutina diaria de Harry; Sirius le preguntó acerca de sus clases, Quidditch, Hogsmeade, y (lo más importante de todo) su cicatriz. Se sintió aliviado cuando Harry le aseguró que no había sentido nada, pero que todavía sentía que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó amablemente- Por favor, dímelo. Podría ser importante.

Harry se mordió el labio. –No es sobre mí, es sólo que... tu cara. Está toda llena de rasguños y yo... me preocupo.

A Sirius se le secó la boca. ¿Cómo podía explicarle la razón a Harry? Él mismo no lo entendía. –Me temo que no te lo puedo decir- respondió con vacilación. –pero estoy bien. Estoy a salvo. No te preocupes por mí. Simplemente cuídate a ti mismo.

Harry asintió, pero no parecía satisfecho. –Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

-Sigue haciendo tus deberes. Y sigue con el Quidditch, por supuesto- añadió.-Buena suerte con el partido de la próxima semana. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí.

-¡Pero sí puedes! Podrías transformarte e ir con Ron y Hermione- sugirió Harry.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. –No, me temo que no puedo. Acabo de descubrir que tengo que irme mañana. Estaré de vuelta en una semana. Lo prometo, intentaré estar ahí en uno de tus partidos este año. Ahora, deberías irte a la cama.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Sirius.

-Buenas noches- replicó, mirando a Harry dejar la sala común con una pequeña sonrisa.

***

Severus estaba ordenando los ingredientes para su siguiente clase cuando Sirius trotó en la estancia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí ese perro? ¿No se daba cuenta que era mucho más peligroso que simplemente viéndolo después de clases?

"Bueno, si lo atrapan, no es mi problema", decidió Severus_._

Siguió trabajando, ignorando a Sirius hasta que se transformó y habló-: Me marcho en una hora a otra misión, Severus. Dumbledore me manda a revisar cómo le van las cosas a Remus. Siento no haber podido decírtelo antes. 

-Bien- comentó Severus fríamente sin alzar la vista. –Así podré concentrarme en encontrar una cura.

-¿Una cura?

Severus colocó el resto de las botellas con polvos en el escritorio más cercano y se dio la vuelta para encararse con él. –No creo a Dumbledore. Esto es Magia Negra. ¿Por qué si no tendría yo algo que ver CONTIGO?

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. –Acordamos...

-Oh, por favor- hizo una cara de desprecio. -¿Acordamos qué? Nada, sólo lo dijimos para darnos consuelo. No podríamos detenerlo aunque lo intentáramos. Eso es lo que hace la Magia Negra. Todavía odio...

Para su disgusto, Sirius lo agarró por los brazos y lo besó apasionadamente. Severus se separó abruptamente.

-¿A qué vino eso?

-No... no lo sé- los ojos de Sirius estaban distantes. –Es como si no pudiera controlarme a mi mismo.

-¡Eso es porque _no puedes_!

Sirius lo besó de nuevo y esta vez Severus se encontró rindiéndose. Su mente parecía derretirse, pero entonces su cerebro registró un último pensamiento. _"Dos minutos para la campana." _En un ataque de pánico, arañó a Sirius, intentando alejarlo de sí.

-No podemos hacer esto ahora... Sirius, tengo clase...

-No hasta dentro de un minuto.

-¡Pero son los de quinto año de Gryffindor!

Sirius estaba tan conmocionado que casi lo deja caer. –Harry.

-¡Exacto!- declaró Severus, separándose de sus brazos. -¿Quieres que tu ahijado se entere-?

Sirius no parecía oírle. Murmuró para sí mismo-: ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a Harry?

Severus lo cogió violentamente por el cuello de la camisa. -¡No le dirás nada! ¡Nada! 

-Pero, Severus...

-Ese mocoso no tiene porqué saber que hay algo entre nosotros-

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada. Furioso, habló-: ¿Podrías amablemente dejar...?

-¿... de llamar mocoso a Potter?- terminó por él. -¡Lo es! Y tú deberías reconocer-

Sirius se tragó las palabras de Severus con otro beso. Severus lo empujó.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le espetó.

-¡A veces- gritó Sirius- es la única manera de hacerte _CALLAR_!

Giró sobre sus talones para irse. A mitad del camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo y dijo sobre su hombro-: Espero que encuentres una cura, Severus. Porque no puedo vivir conmigo mismo si tengo que vivir contigo.

**Nota de la traductora: **Espero que les guste este capítulo! Y si hay alguna frase que no se entiende bien, algún error que se me haya escapado y pueda mejorarse... por favor, dímelo! 

Otra cosa que no tiene mucho que ver: a los lectores de Luna Llena: ¡no se desesperen! ¡por favor! ¡Pienso seguirlo hasta el final! Les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia, por favor... Me he retrasado un poco, lo sé, pero ya estoy sacando adelante ese capítulo que tanto se me ha resistido.

Dejad reviews! Los valoro mucho! Gracias a los que me han dejado uno! Les mando muchos besos! ^_^


	5. Imposible Caer

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP

Por Tavalya Ra

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: 

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

CAPÍTULO 5: IMPOSIBLE CAER* 

****

            Sirius miraba vagamente por la ventana de la cocina de la pequeña cabaña de Remus Lupin. Veía árboles, pájaros, personas... nada en realidad. No estaba buscando nada.

            -...no, esto es más que Harry- continuó Remus, apartándose de la cara un mechón rebelde de su cabello castaño con manchas de gris. Se veía un poco más peludo de lo normal, y Sirius sabía lo que significaba eso. –Entiendo que estés preocupado por Harry. Yo lo estoy, también. Pero has estado deprimido todo el tiempo que has pasado aquí.

            Cogió su copa humeante, tomó un sorbo, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.–Nunca me acostumbraré al sabor de esto.

            -¿Está tan mal como parece?- preguntó Sirius.

            -Peor- dijo Remus- Tengo que admitirlo, el boticario no lo hace tan bien como Severus.

            "_Severus..." _Ese hombre infernal había estado invadiendo su mente desde que dejó Hogwarts. Todavía estaba enojado por su última conversación. Severus tenía todos los motivos para disculparse con él... así que ¿por qué sentía ÉL una necesidad de hacer las paces? Era la culpa de Severus... ¿por qué se sentía ÉL culpable?

            ¿Por qué sentía algo? Había admitido la atracción, pero eso no era lo mismo que un sentimiento. Sí, se sentía atraído por Severus. Se había forzado a sí mismo a aceptar eso, pero seguramente que no... no podía...

            -¿Sirius?- inquirió Remus extrañado.

            Sacudió la cabeza. –Mmm... ¿qué?

            El semblante de Remus revelaba una obvia preocupación. –Tenías una expresión rara en la cara... del mismo tipo que solías tener con Emma Sinclair.

            -¿Quién?

            -Ya sabes, Emma. Del colegio. La llevaste al Baile de Navidad dos veces.

            -Oh, sí.- replicó Sirius, distraído.

            -¿Sirius?- preguntó tentativamente- ¿No estarás... enamorado de alguien? ¿Lo estás?

            -¿Qué? ¡NO!- exclamó abruptamente, y lo lamentó al instante. –Lo siento, Remus. Es que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal.

            -Está bien. Sólo me gustaría que me dijeras porqué- dijo. Vació lo que quedaba de su copa.

            -Realmente debería regresar a Hogwarts esta noche...

            Remus asintió. –Una buena idea, probablemente. Es casi luna llena.

            Sirius se desplomó sobre la mesa y no dijo nada. Entonces, unos momentos después, hizo la pregunta-: ¿Piensas que el amor y el odio pueden ser la misma cosa?

            -Suena como algo que diría Dumbledore. 

            -Y lo dijo.

            Remus entrelazó las manos. -¿Así que de quién estás enodiado**?

            -¿Qué?- exclamó- ¡no estaba hablando de mí!

            Remus le lanzó una mirada dubitativa. –Has estado huraño y deprimido desde que llegaste. Detesto decirlo, Sirius, pero dada tu situación, has escogido un muy mal momento para enamorarte.

            Le dio un escalofrío. –Oh, que asco. Remus... la sola sugerencia...

            Remus lo miró muy extrañado. –Ahora _realmente_ me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

            Pero Sirius no podía explicárselo ni a sí mismo. _"De ninguna manera... de ninguna manera en el mundo..." _No podía decirlo; apenas si podía obligarse a pensarlo.

            _"De ninguna manera puedo estarme enamorando de Severus Snape"_

***

            El veintiocho de Octubre, Sirius se encontraba tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa de conferencias de la oficina del director. Un solo pensamiento corría por su cerebro tan forzadamente que casi se había convertido en un mantra.

            _"NO me estoy enamorando de Severus Snape"_

            Sentía verdadero disgusto por tener que recordárselo a sí mismo.

            En el lado opuesto, Dumbledore miraba en su Pensador. Tocando con la varita su sien, extrajo un hilo plateado de su cerebro y lo introdujo en el envase. Después de terminar el hilo de pensamiento, alzó la vista y comentó alegremente-: Me parece que Minerva y Severus están al llegar. 

            Sirius sacudió la cabeza. –Albus, ¿porqué no crees que sean las Artes Oscuras? Te creo, pero...¡pero nada más tiene sentido!

            -¿Te refieres a ti y Severus?

            -¡Sí!- exclamó.

            Dumbledore sonrió astutamente. –Sirius, el amor raras veces tiene sentido.

            -¡NO estoy enamorado de Severus Snape!- siseó e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado por su tono. –Lo siento, Albus. No quería ser tan brusco. 

            Dumbledore movió la mano despreocupadamente como sacudiendo la ofensa. –Está bien. Sólo te estás haciendo a la idea. 

            -NO lo estoy- reafirmó Sirius, mirando a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos.-Admito que me atrae. No sé porqué. Ojalá no fuera así. Pero no lo amo... ¡casi cada uno de los profesores de Hogwarts me dieron un castigo una u otra vez por intentar darle un puñetazo en la nariz! ¿Te parece eso amor?

            -Bueno, morder su nariz está en una categoría parecida a golpearla- comentó distraídamente.

            Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos. -¿Cómo sabes...?

            -No me meto en tu vida privada, Sirius- le aseguró- pero los dientes dejan marcas.

            Una melodía clara y melódica sonó de repente en la oficina.

            -Ah, deben ser ellos ya- dijo el director.

            Sirius asintió y se levantó del asiento. Su espera fue breve. Momentos después, McGonagall entró en la oficina, saludando cordialmente a Dumbledore. Mientras una figura detrás de ella comenzó a emerger de la oscuridad de las escaleras a la luz, cerró los ojos y se dijo: _"Vale, siento atracción por Severus. Lo he admitido. Pero eso no significa que tenga que actuar de acuerdo con ello. Sólo necesito un poco más de autocontrol..."_

Sintió calor en los párpados. Los abrió para encontrar a Severus mirándolo directamente con un odio profundo hirviendo en los calderos oscuros de sus pupilas. Odio... y algo más que Sirius no podía definir. Emociones similares corrieron por sus propias venas. Fue poseído por el usual odio intenso- y sin embargo sintió en su corazón una añoranza repentina y dolorosa.

            _"Esto no me puede estar sucediendo"_ pensó. "_No me puedo estar enamorando..."_

Entonces, se dio cuenta con una claridad sorprendente que era imposible caer presa del amor. Ya había caído.

***

            _"Por qué?"_

            La palabra rondó por la mente de Sirius durante toda la reunión.

            ¿Por qué? Por qué Severus? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no hace años? ¿Porqué...?

            _"¿Quién besó a quién el primero de Octubre?" _se preguntó de nuevo.

            ¿Y por qué?

            Lentamente giró los ojos hacia Severus. El Maestro de Pociones ya lo estaba mirando. Le lanzó a Sirius una rápida mueca desdeñosa y apartó los ojos. Pero Sirius no hizo lo mismo. Permitió a su mirada rezagarse. La piel de Severus sólo era cetrina por el color. Al tacto...

            "_No", _se reprendió Sirius firmemente. _"Fantasea en tu propio tiempo, no en el de Dumbledore"_

Oh Dios. Estaba fantaseando con Severus Snape. ¡Snape! ¡De todas las personas!

            ¿Por qué no estaba repugnado por la idea? ¿Por qué de repente encontraba su situación histéricamente divertida? Estaba enamorado de Severus Snape. Se acababa de convertir en el blanco de la broma más gigante y descomunal que nunca antes había encontrado.

            "_Me debo estar volviendo loco", _pensó. _"No entiendo esto para nada."_

¿Por qué?

***

            Si la reunión pasó rápida o lentamente, Sirius no lo recordaba. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Cuando acabó, se encontró solo en el pasillo con Severus... precisamente donde quería estar.

            -¿Severus?- inquirió tentativamente.

            Severus se volvió y frunció el ceño con un disgusto tibio. Sirius se lo esperaba, y sin embargo se sintió inmediatamente frustrado. ¿Era mucho pedir una relación normal? Su historia combinada con la personalidad de Severus lo hicieron suponer que así era.

            Inspiró profundamente y dijo-: Siento que dejáramos las cosas de esa manera. ¿Me perdonas?- Todavía le parecía que Severus tenía más por lo que disculparse, pero sabía lo suficiente como para no esperarlo de él.  

            Severus replicó con su usual media mueca despectiva-: Si vas a disculparte cada vez, se convertirá en algo crónico.

            Sirius decidió aceptar eso como el equivalente a la respuesta que hubiera preferido.

            -¿Encontraste la cura?- preguntó ansiosamente.

            Severus contestó-: Desafortunadamente, no.

            Asintió. –En realidad, no sé si estoy decepcionado o no. Sinceramente no podía dejar de pensar en ti-

            Sus palabras se volvieron incómodas bajo la mirada glacial de Severus. Sirius casi se sonrojó. Qué estúpido de su parte. Por supuesto que Severus no sentía lo mismo; el único sentimiento que compartían era el odio-

            Entonces lo captó. El destello de un sentimiento que nunca hubiera creído que Severus fuera capaz de sentir...y sin embargo estaba allí claramente. De repente, se sintió muy enojado.

            -¿Podrías admitir algo, no?- exclamó. –No puedo ser el único que se comprometa.

            -No hay nada que admitir- dijo Severus.

            -Tu actitud es bastante contradictoria con lo que haremos esta noche.

            -SI lo hacemos.

            -Sabes que lo haremos.

            -¿Eres siempre así de arrogante, Black?

            Sirius apretó los dientes. –Pensé que habíamos acordado dejar nuestros juegos mentales. Pensé que habíamos acordado ser francos- le recordó satíricamente.

            -Estoy siendo franco- repuso Severus, y se marchó.

            Sirius, con los labios todavía apretados, gritó a su partida. ¿Por qué, por qué, porqué, de entre todas las personas, había escogido su pervertido corazón a Severus Snape?

***

            Sirius arañó con la pata la puerta de Severus. ¿Lo dejaría entrar? ¿Había estado hablando en serio afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore, o sólo había sido él mismo? 

            _"No, estoy seguro de lo que vi en sus ojos."_

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Severus miró hacia abajo, sorprendido. –Sirius- susurró, y luego preguntó en su tono normal-: ¿Qué quieres?

            Sirius lo interpretó como una invitación al no poder distinguir bien a Severus cuando estaba transformado en perro. Entró en la habitación y se transformó mientras Severus cerraba la puerta.

            -¿Qué quieres?-preguntó de nuevo. –No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

            -Tenemos-

            -Que hablar?- Severus frunció el ceño. -¿De qué? No tenemos nada que decir.

            -Si, lo tenemos- insistió Sirius. -¿No crees que deberíamos _intentar_ ser amables el uno con el otro?

            Severus parpadeó varias veces. -¿Estás enfermo?

            -NO. ¡Por favor deja de ser tan difícil!

            -¿Por qué? Por si lo has olvidado, no te tengo precisamente mucho aprecio- dijo Severus secamente.

            -¡Ésa no es la cuestión!-gritó Sirius, después respiró profundamente para calmarse. -Severus, no podemos sólo tener una relación puramente física.

            -Nuestra relación ES puramente física- replicó.

            -Entonces necesita cambiar.- dio un paso hacia él...

            El miedo apareció en los ojos de Severus. Saltó hacia atrás y exclamó lleno de pánico-: ¡No, aléjate! Si no te me acercas, puedo resistir...

            -Hicimos un acuerdo.

            -¡Que le jodan al acuerdo!- gritó- ¡Es un acuerdo de cobardes! ¡No aceptaré que no pueda controlar esto! ¡No voy a fingir que lo haría de todos modos! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No me odias, Sirius?

            _"¿Lo odio?" _se preguntó. –Por supuesto. Pero tengo que dejar eso de lado... _"porque mi corazón ya lo ha dejado de lado."_

-¡No, no tienes porqué!

            -Severus, ¡yo también pensaba que eran las Artes Oscuras!-declaró. –Pero después de lo que dijo Dumbledore, sé que no puede ser. Tan insólito, tan torcido, tan repugnante como me parece incluso a mí, debo realmente-

            Severus le dio una bofetada. Tenía una extraña furia en los ojos mientras buscaba su varita. -¡No lo digas! ¡Ni te atrevas-!

            -¡Lo haré! ¡Necesitas escucharlo!-exclamó Sirius. -¡Siempre mutilas la verdad para que quepa en tus propias ideas falsas y retorcidas! ¡Maldita sea, TE ODIO! ¿Crees que _quiero_ AMARTE? 

            -¡No!- chilló Severus. Su tono de voz era incómodo. Parecía desplomarse bajo la mirada de Sirius, pero fue un breve momento de debilidad. Se levantó y escupió con furia renovada-: ¿Amor? No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he recordado lo que sucedió en la Cabaña de los Gritos hace un año y medio. Si tan sólo yo hubiera actuado antes, te hubiera cogido. ¡Podría haberte enviado de vuelta a Azkaban!

            Era una réplica insignificante a la cual Sirius contestó con desprecio-: No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo. 

            -¿Crees que no? ¡No lo dudes de mí, Sirius! Podría invocar un dementor junto a mí sólo para verlo besar-

            Los ojos de Sirius se volvieron vidriosos. Estaba atrapado en una memoria de gris que se extendía doce largos años...

            -No...-dijo, no para Severus, sino a un fragmento de realidad de pesadilla que nunca había olvidado.

            -¡Lo haría!- susurró Severus fervientemente. –Dame una razón. Juró que lo haré. 

            Casi las mismas palabras que había dicho hace un año y medio...

            ¿Por qué había venido aquí? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué sentía lo que había confesado?

            -Adiós- dijo sin ningún tono de voz.

            -¿Qué?

            -Se acabó- dijo Sirius. Se volvió hacia la puerta. Algo en su interior se hizo añicos y todo lo que podía pensar era, _"por qué?"_

Severus gritó con malicia a sus espaldas-: ¡Entonces, bien! ¡Si hubiera sabido que eso era lo único que hacía falta, lo hubiera dicho antes!

            Sirius abrió la puerta. Se tambaleó un momento, y después se transformó en perro. Suponía que así era mejor. Los perros no lloraban.

* El título original, en inglés, dice "Impossible to Fall", un juego de palabras que se encuentra más adelante en el capítulo. _Fall in love _es "enamorarse" en inglés, y traducido literalmente vendría a ser "caer en amor". Lo he traducido por "caer presa del amor".__

** Esta traducción también proviene de un juego de palabras difícil de traducir gracias a _fall in love with. _Estar enamorado es _in love_, pero ¿cómo se traduciría _in hate_? He optado por una opción que mantiene el juego de palabras original, aunque haya supuesto "crear" una palabra: en-odiado. ¡Espero que lo hayáis entendido!

**Notas:** ¡Finalmente he podido terminar este capítulo! Sé que voy atrasadísima con mis fanfics, pero ya sólo me quedan dos semanas de clase (o más bien dicho, de exámenes) y tengo que ponerme a estudiar mucho, mucho para sacarme buenas notas! Como si esto no fuera poco, después de terminar las clases tendré que seguir estudiando para la Selectividad (exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad) así que no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades para escribir. _Sorry! Gomen nasai!_

Por favor, me interesan mucho las opiniones de los pocos lectores que pueda tener esta traducción. ¡Acepto críticas! ¡Comentarios! ¡Ruegos! Si me he olvidado alguna cosa, alguna faltilla de ortografía, alguna frase que suene poco "hispánica"... ¡lo que sea!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un review! I love you!! ^_^


	6. Pociones de Repulsión

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP 

Por Tavalya Ra

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: 

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

**Capítulo Seis: Pociones de Repulsión**

Llegó Halloween junto con los usuales dulces y el caos y las calabazas flotantes del banquete de celebración. Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores, entre Sinistra y Vector, evitando decididamente cualquier cosa con una capa o contenido de azúcar. Su dientes ya estaban lo suficientemente marrones, muchas gracias, sin la necesidad de pudrirlos de verdad.

Nada de lo que había para comer le sentaba bien a su estómago. Se le revolvía incluso frente a una inocua patata asada. Tenía un cierto mareo en su interior, que había empezado hace tres días y todavía no cesaba.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No debería sentirse aliviado? De Sirius no había visto ni un pelo. Sin su presencia, no había nada que encendiera su repentina- y sin duda, Oscura- atracción hacia el hombre.

¿Porqué, pues, este repentino sentimiento de vacío? ¿Por qué la nube de completa tristeza que flotaba encima de él? Esto era lo que quería. Excepto por las reuniones obligatorias en la oficina de Dumbledore, Sirius había desaparecido de su vida. Sólo habían hecho falta unas palabras envenenadas. ¿Por qué se sentía mal por ello?

¿Por qué no podía arrancar de sus pensamientos a Sirius Black?

***

Después del banquete, Severus no se fue a la cama, ya que de todos modos las pasadas noches había sido imposible dormir. Se dirigió directamente a su oficina y hojeó sus tomos de recetas. En unos minutos, encontró la deseada lista de pociones y miró los ingredientes. Todos estaban guardados en su despensa privada. La abrió y puso los frascos y ampollas en el escritorio, luego encendió un fuego bajo un caldero ya preparado. La poción escogida era difícil, pero había pocas pociones que Severus no podía preparar, aunque su _Veritaserum_ normalmente se cortaba.

_"Debería estar haciendo pociones para el Ministerio, no enseñando a un montón de burros con más o menos el mismo talento que muggles", _pensaba amargamente, no por primera vez. Por aquello, no tenía a quien culpar más que a sí mismo. Dudaba que Fudge aprobara que contrataran a un ex Mortífago, y por lo menos en Hogwarts- ahora que Moody se había ido- no tenía un batallón de Aurores respirándole en el cuello.

_"Y así mis talentos se desperdician."_

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya había tenido suficientes pensamientos horribles esa tarde.

La poción estuvo preparada en menos de una hora. Severus sirvió el brebaje directamente en una copa limpia y se la llevó a los labios. Rompería esa atracción, si no con un método, con otro. Ésta era la variedad más fuerte de poción repelente que conocía. Si fallaba en alejar sus pensamientos de Sirius...

Dejó de lado esa especulación. La poción no le fallaría.

***

Esa noche Severus soñó con Sirius. Se levantó disgustado, insatisfecho y vacío. 

La poción repelente no le podía haber fallado. _No podía. _Debió de haberse equivocado. Puede que lo que preparó no fuera la poción más fuerte de la lista. Todo era posible.

Todo excepto que su corazón realmente sintiera lo que parecía sentir.

Intentó otra. Y otra. Y otra.

Ninguna de ellas podía deshacerse del agujero en su pecho. Ninguna de ellas podía evitar el recuerdo de que, al terminar con los mordiscos y los rasguños y estando totalmente exhausto, había caído en los brazos de Sirius completamente satisfecho y contento.

No podía vivir así- lo estaba matando. ¿Por qué no buscar a Sirius y confesarle-

¿Confesarle qué? ¿Qué lo necesitaba? Aunque fuera cierto, Severus nunca lo diría. Tenía demasiado orgullo, había odiado a Sirius demasiado tiempo y muy profundamente para concebir que eso podía cambiar. Preferiría morir.

Si su corazón le dolía...

Era sólo magia negra. No era él.

***

-¡...y después de eso, fue simplemente un caos!- declaró Harry- No creo que el profesor Flitwick pueda dar clase sin reírse durante días.

-Mmm.- su padrastro hizo un breve sonido de reconocimiento mientras miraba la hoguera sin expresión. 

-¿Sirius?- preguntó. –Pensé que lo encontrarías divertido.

Sirius dio un salto en su silla. –Oh, yo...- se masajeó la cara con la mano. –Lo siento, Harry, de veras que lo siento. Me siento un poco mal.

-Es... está bien- dijo Harry- Entiendo.

Tenía la sensación de que lo entendía demasiado bien. Hace poco más de una semana, justo antes de Halloween, los puntitos habían dejado de aparecer juntos en su mapa. Había supuesto que el problema se había resuelto, pero ahora...

Desde principios de Noviembre, había aparecido algo extraño en los ojos de Sirius. Estaban vacíos. No muertos, como habían estado la noche que Harry lo había conocido, simplemente vacíos. Sirius era un buscador sin escoba, mirando la Snitch flotando por encima con la desesperación de saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer para capturarla.

_"Por favor di que no es eso. Por favor di que no tiene nada que ver con Snape."_

Tenía la horrible sospecha de que así era.

***

Severus sintió una oleada de nauseas de protesta alzarse desde su estómago. Apretó su abdomen, alzó los ojos hacia el techo del Gran Comedor, intentó tragar-

No, no estaba funcionando. No sería capaz de aguantarlo. Abruptamente, empujó su asiento lejos de la mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida más cercana.

-¿Severus?- alguien le jaló la manga. McGonagall.

Miró sobre su hombro. -¿Qué?

Los ojos de McGonagall revelaban una preocupación solícita. –Severus, estás pálido.

-Estoy bien, Minerva- le aseguró secamente, arrancando su manga de la mano de la profesora.

-Severus...

-¡He dicho que estoy bien!- exclamó bruscamente.

Salió corriendo furioso del Comedor, luego se detuvo. Debía aflojar el paso. Se sentía tan mareado que si caminaba muy rápidamente, podría tropezar sobre sus propios pies. 

Olvida los pasos, no podía aguantarse más tiempo. Corrió hacia el lavabo de profesores más cercanos y manoseó torpemente el pomo de la puerta. Fue un reto abrirla, ya que de nuevo tenía las palmas de las manos sudadas. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

No podía apretar su estómago más tiempo; arrojó su dignidad al viento y se lanzó a la taza del váter. Apretó el borde de la taza y vomitó. Nada, decidió, podía ser peor que el sabor del vómito en su lengua, excepto posiblemente el sabor del sudor de Sirius...

_"No pienses en eso", _se ordenó.

Miró dentro de la taza. ¿Cómo podía haber tanto? Sólo había comido un trozo de pan y sabía que la comida de la pasada noche no podía estar ahí, porque había sufrido el mismo destino que el desayuno de esta mañana. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sido capaz de digerir la comida? ¿Hace cinco o seis días? ¿Y por qué era esa porquería en la taza ligeramente rosada? El vómito era marrón...

Débilmente, su mano bajó la cadena y se desplomó junto a la taza, escuchando el sonido del agua que corría. ¿Qué mes era? ¿Noviembre? Tal vez ahora fuera diciembre. No podía recalcarlo con precisión; los días se estaban confundiendo unos con otros y de nuevo se sentía mareado. Ya se le pasaría. Debería pasársele, pero no había sido así ayer. Había podido dar sus clases, pero...

Probablemente parecía tan enfermo como se sentía, lo que significaba que su cara reflejaba algo más que un infierno. Se preguntó si alguien se habría fijado. Él no se había fijado particularmente en nadie últimamente, el mundo giraba demasiado rápido para eso... 

Esperó que nadie sospechara. Dudaba que fuera así. Era un Maestro de Pociones. En efecto, sabía que las pociones repelentes no se debían mezclar porque sus ingredientes no eran totalmente compatibles y casi siempre producían reacciones adversas. En efecto, sabía que si incrementaba las dosis, corría el riesgo de envenenarse involuntariamente...

Su cabeza se deslizó de la taza al suelo y gimió. Lo sabía. Sabía muy bien lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo, pero las dosis únicas de cada poción no habían funcionado y el once de noviembre, cuando la última variación del medicamento había fallado, no había visto otra opción.

Su corazón se aceleró de nuevo. No era bueno, pero era aceptable. Mejor eso que pensar...

_"No está funcionando", _se dio cuenta. "_¡No está funcionando!"_

¿Cómo podía NO funcionar? ¿Qué decía el libro de recetas? A menos que un encantamiento poderoso estuviera contrarrestando las pociones o que la atracción proviniera de verdaderos sentimientos ...

Bueno, eso lo decidía. Debían ser las Artes Oscuras. No había ninguna otra posibilidad.

_"¡Vete de mi cabeza!" _ordenó.

No suplicaría, no a Sirius Black, ni a algún espectro del hombre rondando su mente.

***

-... las Pociones Rejuvenecedoras no son peligrosas si se preparan correctamente, sin embargo, ciertos ingredientes deben ser manejados... ¡Potter y Longbottom, espero que estéis escuchando!- amenazó Snape inesperadamente.

Harry se puso derecho rígidamente en la silla. ¿Por qué Snape lo reñía esta vez? ¡Ni siquiera había abierto la boca!

-Snape tiene la pinta de necesitar una Poción Rejuvenecedora- susurró Ron.

Harry estaba de acuerdo. La cara del Maestro de Pociones estaba pálida, y no con su normal color de leche agria, sino con un blanco fantasmagórico. Se movía nerviosamente y estaba perdiendo peso de forma notable, algo increíble considerando que no había tenido mucho para empezar.

La voz de Snape siguió monótonamente-: ...procurad moler bien las semillas de arrayanero. Sería bastante trágico si alguno de vosotros desarrollara un tic permanente...

_"¡Oh, no! Hará que nos tomemos estas cosas", _se dio cuenta Harry.

-... y como los gránulos de ignito explotan cuando se agitan-

La voz de Snape se detuvo abruptamente. Los ojos del profesor se desenfocaron, y de repente apretó su brazo izquierdo.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos hasta que Draco Malfoy, una de las pocas personas a las que Snape no contestaría hostilmente, preguntó-: ¿Profesor, está usted bien?

Snape parpadeó y dio un paso. –Sí, señor Malfoy, lo estoy-

Se desmayó.

***

Severus se sentía aturdido y sorprendido por la luz. ¿Dónde estaba? Los calabozos nunca eran tan luminosos. Miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama de la Enfermería. Escuchó pasos aproximándose y al siguiente instante, Albus Dumbledore estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Severus?

Dudó. Quería decir "bien", pero no era la verdad.

-Enfermo. ¿Cuánto tiempo he...?

-Unas cuantas horas- respondió. He hablado con Poppy. ¿Has estado mezclado pociones, Severus?

Severus cerró los ojos y asintió. –Repelentes- admitió.

-¿Por qué? Severus, eres un maestro de pociones. Sabes lo peligroso que es- dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

-Lo sé- contestó tristemente. –Pero...- las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas- ¡Albus, me estaba volviendo loco! ¡No podía dejar de pensar en Sirius! ¡Le odio!

-Pues claro- replicó Dumbledore- estás enamorado.

Severus sintió un escalofrío. Era lo último que quería escuchar. Sin embargo... 

-Hay alguien más que quiere verte. –dijo Dumbledore. –Le diré a Poppy que os deje solos.

El director se marchó y Severus escuchó un golpeteo suave sobre el suelo. Una figura emergió de otra forma a su lado. Sirius. Miró a Severus con ojos de sueño y sin decir nada tomó su mano en la suya.

-Sirius...- susurró Severus. –Yo...- tenía que decirlo. Tragó saliva, tragándose también una pequeña parte de su orgullo. –Siento todas las cosas horribles que he dicho.

Sirius estaba conmocionado. -¿Qué?

-Lo siento- repitió.

Sirius no sabía qué pensar de esto. –Está... está bien.

-No, no lo está- bufó. –Mira, estoy siendo amable sólo porque estoy enfermo...

Sirius no pudo reprimir una risita. 

Continuó-: ... sólo que no podía aceptar cómo me hacías sentir después de... después de todo. Pero podías hacerlo al instante. Y estabas deseoso de aguantarme. Tú viste que no podíamos cambiarlo... pero yo no... yo no...

-Shh- Sirius le dio palmadas suaves en el brazo. .- Está bien.

-¡No, no lo está!- exclamó.

-Severus, no te esfuerces.

Suspiró. –Escucha, como dije, sólo estoy siendo amable porque estoy enfermo. Probablemente nunca seré tan amable contigo otra vez. Voy a seguir gritándote enfadado y seguiré siendo generalmente desagradable, porque eso es simplemente como soy. Y todavía te odio, por supuesto. Eso nunca cambiará. Pero ya no creo que esto sea causa de las Artes Oscuras y yo...

Su voz se apagó. Parte de él no quería decirlo. Una vez lo admitiera, no había vuelta atrás. Nunca sería exactamente el mismo Severus Snape que era en este preciso momento.

-Creo que te adoro de verdad.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Me gustas cuando estás enfermo.

-¿En serio?- murmuró Severus. –Bueno, disfrútalo mientras dura.

***

La puerta se abrió antes de que la pata de Sirius pudiera siquiera tocarla; Severus debía haber puesto un hechizo para detectar su presencia. Entró y se transformó. La luz del foco _Lumos _de la habitación era tenue, pero suficiente para distinguir el tono pálido de la piel de Severus, que todavía tenía que recuperar su pleno matiz cetrino.

-Sirius- susurró Severus.

Agarró el cierre de la túnica de Sirius de una manera que hacía obvias sus intenciones. Sus manos nunca llegaron tan lejos, porque se desplomó y Sirius lo agarró por la cintura, sosteniéndolo.

-No- dijo. –Todavía estás muy débil.

Severus se veía flaco, mucho más que antes; su figura era casi tan delgada como lo había sido la de Sirius la noche que se había deslizado a través de las barras de su celda en Azkaban.

_"Está tan frágil que podría romperlo sólo con mis manos" _se dio cuenta Sirius, alarmado por el pensamiento.

Llevó a Severus a la cama y, después de meter al Maestro de Pociones bajo la colcha, se deslizó a su lado. Mientras envolvía sus brazos de nuevo alrededor de la cintura de Severus, se sintió dividido en dos. El Sirius que había sido por completo antes de octubre le preguntaba furiosamente qué estaba haciendo, y el Sirius que ya no estaba muy seguro que era ahora consideraba si debería estar haciendo algo más.

Esto era lo que quería, pero no estaba enteramente cómodo con ello. Se preguntó si lo estaría alguna vez.

-Duerme, Severus- susurró- yo...- su voz se apagó repentinamente- estoy aquí.

**********

Notas de la traductora: las palabras "arrayanero" y "ignito" no existen. Me las he inventado yo, como traducción a la palabras originales _pellwig _y_ lanlead, _que de hecho tampoco existen. Queda más "hispánico" jejeje. Así que no te preocupes si no entendiste lo que eran. ^_^

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review para darme ánimos!! Para los que quieran saberlo, el próximo capítulo de Luna Llena estará listo dentro de poco (me parece que tendré que cortarlo a la mitad porque saldrá demasiado largo).

Gracias por leerme!!!


	7. Peeves Avanza la Historia

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP 

Por Tavalya Ra

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: 

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

Capítulo Siete: Peeves avanza la historia 

Los puntitos habían aparecido juntos de nuevo en el mapa de Harry. 

Harry no podía soportar pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo entre Snape y Sirius. Era incomprensible y completamente antinatural, y no porque Snape y Sirius fueran hombres. Sí que encontraba la idea de dos hombres enamorados un poco rara, pero podía aceptarla. No, el problema era Snape. Sirius _odiaba_ a Snape. Por qué querría...

Harry sentía escalofríos sólo de pensar en ello.

Tenía que ser magia; y no una mera poción de amor sino un encantamiento de naturaleza oscura y vil. Harry sólo tenía una idea en mente: salvar a Sirius. 

Desafortunadamente, no había ningún lugar y ningún adulto al que acudir. Sus únicos recursos eran la dedicación de sus amigos y los archivos de Hogwarts. A principios de diciembre, él, Hermione y Ron empezaron una búsqueda sistemática en la biblioteca.

***

_-¿Podrías dejar de morderme la nariz?_

Sirius apartó bruscamente la cara.

-¡Por favor!- dijo Severus enfurecido.- ¿Cuál es tu fijación con mi nariz?

-Es que tiene... una forma tan divertida. – bromeó Sirius.

-No es cierto- dijo agriamente. –No le pasa nada a mi nariz... excepto que siempre estás intentando comértela.

-Bueno, tú siempre me muerdes en el hombro- replicó. -¿Cuál es tu fijación con _eso?_

-No es una fijación- contestó Severus bruscamente. –Es perfectamente normal...- su voz se fue apagando.

-... que las personas muerdan a otras en el hombro?- terminó Sirius.

-Oh, cállate.

-¿Estás un poco gruñón esta noche, no?

-Siempre estoy gruñón. –dijo Severus. Recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, pasando el brazo izquierdo a su alrededor. Estaba atado con una venda para esconder la Marca Tenebrosa, que, según Severus, no le había quemado desde el día en que se desmayó. –Oh, te odio...- murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Sirius acarició relajadamente el brazo de Severus mientras yacía en la oscuridad y reflexionó sobre los cambios en el maestro de pociones de los que había sido testigo. Aunque sus bromas eran tan sarcásticas como siempre, no eran tantas como antes y eran más juguetonas que desagradables. Excepto por unos mordiscos en el hombro de vez en cuando y un solo rasguño en la mejilla, era mucho menos violento. Pero eso podría ser simplemente porque todavía estaba débil. 

En las tres semanas desde que Severus se desmayó, la vida de Sirius se había vuelto bastante normal. Por lo menos, lo más normal que podía ser la vida de un prisionero escapado de Azkaban que pasaba los días siendo un perro y las noches haciendo el amor con el profesor más antipático de Hogwarts. Eso no quería decir que no le quedara una sombra de duda. Apenas si entendía las circunstancias que los habían unido. ¿De dónde provenía su atracción? Si era tan intensa, ¿por qué no la habían sentido años antes? Y lo más importante, ¿quién besó a quién el primero de octubre?

Mientras sostenía la cabeza de Severus contra su corazón, un gesto que nunca soñó que compartiría con el maestro de pociones, se preguntó si las respuestas realmente importaban. Aunque contradecía cada sentimiento anterior que le había provocado aquel hombre, se sentía verdaderamente contento con Severus en sus brazos.

Bostezó y empezaba a dormitar cuando escuchó un fuerte escándalo al otro lado de la puerta.

***

Severus se despertó de un salto. Se levantó corriendo de la cama, ignorando que le había enterrado el talón a Sirius, y recogió su varita. Con un movimiento de la muñeca, dijo: _¡Gossmere! _y una túnica negra se materializó cubriendo su cuerpo. 

-Vístete- le ordenó a Sirius, recogiendo un bulto gris del suelo y lanzándoselo. Le dio el tiempo justo para ponerse la túnica antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

Afuera, alguien había tomado una Quaffle de algún equipo de Quidditch y había decidido jugar a bolos con unas gárgolas. Severus frunció el ceño. El estudiante que había hecho esto pronto se arrepentiría de haberse cruzado en su camino. Mientras echaba un vistazo por el pasillo, se preguntó si el culpable sería Potter. Había provocado un desastre similar con un gran huevo el año pasado, Severus estaba convencido de ello. Desafortunadamente, gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de Potter...

De repente, Severus escuchó una risa fantasmal por encima de su cabeza. ¡Peeves!

_¡Mataré a ese poltergeist!" _pensó irracionalmente. De hecho, conocía un hechizo que mandaría a Peeves o a cualquier fantasma a una tumba permanente, pero nunca consideraría seriamente utilizarlo dentro de Hogwarts. Había ciertas cosas que ni Dumbledore podría tolerar.

Peeves, flotando cerca del techo, dejó de reír tan pronto como vio la varita de Severus apuntándole directamente.

-Me parece que ésta no es la primera vez que he tenido que darte una lección- Dijo Severus fríamente.

La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció, pero le llevó a Severus un momento para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con su amenaza.

-¡Detrás de usted, profesor!- gritó- ¡Sirius Black!

Peeves se alejó volando en espirales, gritando-: ¡Sirius Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Está en Hogwarts! ¡Sirius Black!

Severus giró sobre sus talones y le espetó a Sirius, inmovilizado por el pánico:

-Transfórmate _ahora_.

Sirius no necesitó una segunda advertencia.

Severus salió corriendo al pasillo, con un Sirius canino detrás de él, ycerró la puerta de un golpe rápido. A su alrededor, los demás profesores salían apresuradamente de sus habitaciones, murmurando con preocupación. Severus se hizo cargo antes de que cualquier otro tuviera la oportunidad.

-¡Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick! Vayan a ver si sus Casas están bien- ordenó bruscamente. -¿Dónde está la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Sinistra! Haz algo útil y comprueba que los de Slytherin estén bien. _Yo_ informaré a Dumbledore.

La señora Trelawney, engalanada con pulserasincluso con ropa de noche, un camisón decorado con estrellas, avanzó hacia el centro del círculo que se había formado alrededor de Severus. Poniéndose la mano en la frente, hizo como si fuera a desmayarse, pronunciando con voz espeluznante-: ¡Oh, qué tonta fui al quedarme callada! Ya había adivinado que esto ocurriría...

-Sí, muy bonito, Sybill- dijo secamente Severus.

-...oh, sabía que el heredero del Señor Oscuro regresaría...

Severus le echó un vistazo al perro negro que estaba a su lado. Un heredero muy impresionante, desde luego.

McGonagall dio un paso adelante. –Sí, Sybill, pues bien, ve a revisar a mis Gryffindors por mí, por favor. Creo que será mejor que vaya con Severus... –dijo. Mirando de reojo a Sirius, comentó-: Oh, mira, el perro guardián de Hagrid. Creo que también debería venir con nosotros, ¿no te parece, Severus?

-Mmm- Severus sonrió con maldad .- Sí, gracias, Minerva.

Se alejó de los otros profesores como si estuviera disgustado con todos ellos y siguió los pasos de McGonagall.

-¿Qué pasó?- susurró ella mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-Sirius y yo estábamos hablando en mi habitación. Peeves causó un estrépito, abrí la puerta y él lo vio- explicó rápidamente, indicando con claridad que pensaba que no era asunto de McGonagall.

McGonagall se quedó como antes, pero no hizo más preguntas. Ella y Severus se entendían gracias a su actitud: ambos parecían estrictos y distantes, pero, a diferencia de McGonagall, Severus realmente _era_ tal como se comportaba.

Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola grande y fea que bloqueaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-_Fizzing Whizbees_- dijo McGonagall, y la pared se separó revelando una escalera de caracol. Subieron a la morada de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ya estaba despierto y vestido, listo para recibirlos. Asintió a Sirius, y éste volvió a su forma humana.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo McGonagall- Han visto a Sirius

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Fue Peeves, y... ¿no fue en tu dormitorio, Severus?- preguntó, con un tono que bien podía ser dubitativo o sugerente.

Dumbledore frunció los labios y miró a Severus con interés. -¿Tu dormitorio?- repitió, fingiendo confusión por el bien de McGonagall.

Severus respiró hondo. –Sí, bueno...- empezó con frialdad. –Sirius y yo teníamos que discutir un pequeño detalle, y es lo que estábamos haciendo, cuando escuchamos un escándalo. Naturalmente, abrí la puerta para ver lo que pasaba y vi a Peeves jugando con una Quaffle. 

Los ojos del director brillaron de complicidad. –Sí, ya veo... Minerva, ve y organiza grupos de búsqueda. En aproximadamente una hora, más o menos, anunciaré que era una falsa alarma. Necesito hablar con Severus y Sirius en privado.

McGonagall asintió. –Por supuesto, Albus- replicó, y se marchó.

Después de que se fuera, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Sirius. -¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Severus?

Sirius se movió nerviosamente. –Bueno... ah... yo... estábamos...

-¿Experimentando de nuevo?

-Ah, sí- replicó.

Un tic apareció en la boca de Severus.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. –Eso no es nada extraño. Sin embargo, caballeros, dije que podríais seguir saliendo siempre y cuando la relación no interfiriera con vuestro trabajo y esto, muy claramente, es una interferencia.            

Sirius apretó la mano de Severus. Severus la apartó con brusquedad. 

-Así pues- continuó- hay una pequeña cabaña detrás del castillo, justo al borde del bosque. Tan pronto como sea posible, Severus, quiero que te mudes allí.

Severus parpadeó. -¿Qué?

-Obviamente, no sería práctico que os siguierais viendo dentro de la escuela- dijo  Dumbledore. –La cabaña sería menos riesgosa y mucho más conveniente, ya que le daría a Sirius un lugar para vivir. Sabéis, me sorprende que no se me haya ocurrido antes. 

-¿Qué… por qué estás haciendo esto?- tartamudeó Severus. –Nuestra relación es un peligro para Hogwarts, es un peligro para nosotros. Y yo... yo soy el Cabeza de la casa Slytherin. Necesito estar dentro de castillo...

-No tengo intención de separaros- pronunció Dubledore firme y seriamente. –Severus, ésta es la primera vez en años que te he visto verdaderamente feliz.     

Severus abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante. Por primera vez desde que James Potter echó una poción colorante en su jugo de calabaza, cuando cursaban su segundo año en Hogwarts, su rostro se puso rojo brillante.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de la traductora:** Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, que es un poco más largo. Con suerte, estará listo antes de que se terminen mis exámenes. ¡Hasta entonces! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!


	8. El Examen de Navidad

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP 

Por **Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: 

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

**Capítulo Ocho: El Examen de Navidad**

Severus desalojó su habitación del castillo y el día 19 se fue a vivir con Sirius. Su cabaña era más grande que la de Hagrid, pero aún así era bastante acogedora. El primer piso tenía, separadas, una sala de estar y una cocina, en la cual Severus instaló un armario especial para sus ingredientes de pociones. En el piso de arriba había un solo dormitorio y varios cuartos más pequeños para almacenamiento, que Severus declaró suyos. Sirius tenía muy pocas posesiones y algunos de los baúles de Severus le daban un poco de miedo. Estaban protegidos con suficientes maleficios como para matar a la mitad de los Hufflepuff y probablemente contenían objetos más que terroríficos. Después de desempacar emplearon la cama para el propósito obvio, y luego se quedaron dormidos, agradablemente exhaustos.

Sirius se despertó solo la mañana siguiente. La ausencia de un cuerpo cálido a su lado lo tomó por sorpresa, pero en seguida se calmó y se vistió. Con la túnica y las zapatillas puestas, bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala de estar y entró en la cocina, sin saber qué- si es que había algo- habría almacenado en la despensa para el desayuno. 

Poco había esperado encontrarse con Severus levitando una sartén, huevos, mantequilla, pan tostado, algunos condimentos y varios fuegos pequeños por encima de la estufa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó adormilado.

-Cocinando- contestó Severus secamente, sin volverse a mirar.

Sirius bostezó. -¿Por qué?

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo y no creo que tú seas capaz.

Sirius se preguntó si Severus tenía la intención de ser sarcástico o si sólo hablaba así porque se le había olvidado cómo hablar de otra manera.           

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-En realidad no. Pon la mesa.

Sirius sacó platos y cubiertos para dos de la alacena. –No pareces el tipo de persona que come huevo- comentó para pasar el rato.

-No como- dijo Severus. –Es parte de la dieta que me puso la enfermera Pomfrey.

-¿Cuánto peso perdiste?

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-En serio.- insistió.

-Lo suficiente para que mis túnicas ya no me queden…¿por qué te importa?- dijo cortante.

Sirius le puso la cabeza en el hombro, abrazándolo desde atrás. –Creo que eso debería ser obvio- le susurró al oído.         

-Oh, no te pongas romántico- se quejó Severus, pero Sirius captó el indicio de una sonrisa en su cara.

Sirius lo apretó suavemente, después se apartó. –En realidad, tengo que decirte algo. No te va a gustar, pero...

Severus miró por encima de su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Qué?

Respiró hondo. –No estaré aquí esta noche. Iré a la torre de Gryffindor. Le voy a contar a Harry lo nuestro. 

Dos huevos cayeron desde donde flotaban en el aire y se estrellaron en el suelo. Severus comenzó a temblar.

-Ese moc- ese _niño_ no tiene derecho-

-¡La única razón por la que me parece bien llevar en secreto nuestra relación es que es peligroso!- exclamó Sirius. –Si no me estuviera buscando el Ministerio de Magia, no habría ninguna excusa-

-Así pues, ¿por qué mejor no mandas un Howler a los del _Profeta Diario_ sobre ello?- gritó Severus- ¡Oh, a Rita Skeeter le _encantaría_ eso!

Sirius intentó guardar la calma mientras hablaba con los dientes apretados. –Harry es mi ahijado y debería saberlo, especialmente porque esto podría ser permanente.

-Hemos estado juntos menos de un mes- se mofó -¿Cómo es _eso_ permanente?

-Considero que nuestra relación comenzó a principios de octubre.

-¿Quieres decir con ese beso que nos dio tanto asco?- replicó.

Sirius se encogió de hombros nerviosamente. -Fue un comienzo- dijo, y luego habló más firmemente- Severus, se lo voy a decir _esta noche_.

Severus se volvió hacia la estufa. Las llamas se apagaron repentinamente y los platos y sartenes cayeron con estrépito.- Bien. Como sea.

Salió airadamente de la cocina. Sirius lo siguió, diciendo-: ¿Adónde vas?

-A clase.

-Pero no has comido.

Severus abrió la puerta principal. -¿A quién le importa?

-¡A mí! Pomfrey te lo advirtió! ¡Te desmayarás!

-¡Bien!- replicó Severus con brusquedad, y azotó la puerta tras él.

* * *

Harry soltó un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. Había sido un día difícil y la doble clase de Pociones por la tarde no había ayudado. Cada vez que miraba a Snape, su mente lo traicionaba, haciendo aparecer imágenes mentales que lo asqueaban completamente. Algo maligno estaba detrás de la aventura sexual de su padrino; estaba seguro de ello.

Exactamente a medianoche, el conocido perro negro entró en la sala común. Sirius tomó forma humana y se detuvo junto a la silla que estaba frente a Harry, apretando tensamente el respaldo.                

-Hola, Harry- dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

Harry se levantó. No se sentía cómodo sentado si Sirius no lo estaba. –Hola.

-¿Cómo fueron hoy las clases?

-Oh, lo de siempre- se encogió de hombros. -McGonagall convirtió a Ron en un sapo en la clase de Transfiguración. Y la profesora de Adivinación todavía piensa que seré empalado el próximo martes.

Sirius se rió y preguntó casualmente-: ¿Cómo te fue en Pociones?

-Estuvo bien-dijo. En realidad, había estado de todo menos _bien_, pero ya no estaba seguro de cómo mencionar a Snape enfrente de Sirius.

Sirius asintió. –Um...- empezó en voz baja. -Harry, ¿escuchaste que el profesor Snape se mudó fuera del castillo ayer?

-Sí. Todo el mundo se pregunta por qué.

-Bueno…um…- suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. –No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Verás, Sev- _Snape_ y yo, estamos...

-Lo sé- susurró Harry. 

Sirius alzó la vista. -¿El qué?

-Bueno, yo...- empezó con vacilación, y luego se detuvo. De nada servía titubear. Después de todo, seguía siendo Sirius con quien hablaba. –El primero de octubre, me dejé la mochila en clase y cuando fui a recogerla, os vi a ti y a Snape… em...

-¿Sí?- Sirius lo instó a seguir tímidamente.

_"Sólo dilo." –_Os estabais dando un beso.

Sirius bajó los hombros:- Oh. 

-Lo siento, debí haber dicho algo- se disculpó apresuradamente- yo...

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. –No, no, está bien. Mejor que no lo hayas hecho. No habría sabido cómo explicar… todavía no sé cómo explicar...

-¿Tú y Snape... um...?- Harry apenas podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquella pregunta. –Um, ya sabes.

Sirius levantó una ceja. -¿Realmente es ésa una pregunta apropiada, Harry?- lo regañó, y luego contestó-: Sí.

-Oh- dijo. De repente se sentía muy enfermo. Una cosa era ver puntitos en un mapa, otra totalmente diferente era tener una confirmación verbal. 

-Sólo quería que supieras- dijo Sirius- que no espero que trates a Snape de manera distinta... sólo Dios sabe que él no te regresaría el favor.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Por lo menos su padrino todavía tenía una imagen acertada del maestro de Pociones.

-Bien. Está bien.       

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Gracias por entender, Harry.

Pero Harry no entendía para nada y en ese momento sólo sentía culpa.

* * *

Severus odiaba la Navidad. Era una fiesta vacía que no hacía nada más que aligerar su cartera al comprar regalos para conocidos que no merecían ser llamados amigos, y llenar su habitación con regalos inútiles que sólo probaban cuán poco el que los había enviado sabía o le importaba saber sobre él.

Los estudiantes estaban completamente insufribles. El consumo _per capita_ de azúcar alcanzaba unos máximos sólo comparables a Halloween; la capacidad de concentración de los alumnos menguaba por metros, y más calderos se derretían que en cualquier otra época del año. 

Una letanía de pensamientos malignos atravesaba su mente mientras caminaba al acecho por el salón de clases. Con dos días para las vacaciones, sólo la señorita Granger tenía la paciencia para ver hervir el Remedio de Rimweld; nadie más se había molestado en fijarse cuándo y cómo ajustar sus fuegos, resultando en el líquido espumoso que cubría la mayoría de escritorios.

Los charcos burbujeando en el suelo alimentaban la ira de Severus, pero no eran su origen. La causa era, como de costumbre –como siempre, le parecía- Potter. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron al comenzar la clase, la piel de Potter se tiñó de verde y su cara se torció ligeramente con lo que sólo podía ser interpretado como asco. 

_"¡Maldito seas, Sirius Black!"_ pensó Severus, con rabia indignada. ¿Qué derecho tenía el niño de juzgarlo a él o a quién escogía como amante? ¿Qué derecho tenía ninguno de estos mocosos de considerarlo meramente un profesor malvado y grasiento y no asumir nada más de él?

Tuvo unas repentinas ganas de castigarlos a todos con un horrible y muy largo trabajo para entregar después de vacaciones, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo confirmaría las creencias de sus alumnos.

El comienzo de una idea apareció en su mente. Lentamente, se expandió y tomó forma, y cuanto más lo consideraba más le agradaba. Era una venganza perfecta, dulce, que no sólo dejaría satisfecho a su sádico interior e induciría una paranoia duradera en los niños, sino también les probaría que no lo sabían todo de su profesor de Pociones.  

-Mañana habrá un examen- anunció de repente. –Cuando entréis a clase, encontraréis varias botellas marcadas, pero sin nombre, en vuestros escritorios, con un pergamino de instrucciones. Tendréis que seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra y después decirme qué es lo que habéis preparado. Tened cuidado de no mataros con una explosión, especialmente usted, Potter. No crea que he olvidado lo que pasó en octubre.

Las mejillas de Potter pasaron de verde a rojo y Draco Malfoy soltó una risita. 

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por eso, Malfoy!- dijo Severus secamente. Un pequeño regalo de Navidad para sí mismo: en realidad nunca le había gustado el chico y ahora que los Mortífagos sabían que era un espía, no veía razón alguna para guardar las apariencias por Lucius. 

Draco dejó escapar un sonido entre un chillido y un pitido. Su cara pálida y puntiaguda se cubrió de una sorpresa prístina. 

Cuando Potter se giró bruscamente para mirar, Severus lo regañó con aspereza-: ¡Potter! No se quede boquiabierto. Creo que ha sido castigado por lo mismo muchas otras veces.

Potter tragó saliva, pero alcanzó a murmurar de forma audible-: Sí, señor.

Severus alzó una ceja. –Qué magnánimo por su parte es decirlo.

Sonó la campana.

* * *

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Ron mientras caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos al lado de Harry y Hermione. –¡Oh, Snape estaba realmente furioso! ¡Le quitó puntos a Slytherin!

-Lo que no me puedo creer- contestó Hermione –es ese examen de mañana. ¡El último día de clases antes de vacaciones! ¿Y no es terriblemente peligroso no decirnos qué son los ingredientes? ¡Tiene que haber una norma que lo impida!

-Deberíamos encontrarla.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. –No podemos. ¡Tendremos que estudiar toda la noche para poder identificar nuestras pociones, o de ningún modo podremos aprobar!

-¿Aprobar?- preguntó Ron. –¡Estoy más preocupado por sobrevivir! Todos deberíamos estarlo, especialmente tú, Harry. _Sabes _que Snape te dará algo mortal.   

-Hmm..- Harry frunció el ceño intranquilamente y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione. -¿Qué sucede?

Harry se mordió el labio. -¿Podemos hablar en privado? De- de veras necesito hablar con vosotros dos sobre lo que Sirius me dijo anoche.

* * *

Los Gryffindors y Slytherins entraron al calabozo de Snape para encontrarlo exactamente como el profesor había prometido: en cada escritorio había un caldero hirviendo y varias botellas de distintos colores pero sin etiquetas. Harry le echó un vistazo a su pergamino. Las instrucciones parecían relativamente sencillas, requiriendo tan sólo que él mezclara un poco de esto y lo otro, pero no había manera de adivinar qué había en las botellas. Él personalmente se esperaba algo horrible.

Hermione fue la primera en empezar a mezclar los ingredientes. Abrió un frasco, despidiendo un olor sorprendentemente agradable que recordaba a la menta. Los demás estudiantes siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron. Harry miraba a su alrededor: parecía que todos tenían los mismos ingredientes e instrucciones. La poción, fuera lo que fuera, era fácil de hacer. Incluso Neville podía hacerla.

La mezcla tardaba cinco minutos en prepararse pero más de treinta para cocerse y todos se sentaron en silencio absoluto mientras esperaban. Harry miró inquietamente su caldero. Estaba lleno hasta el borde con un líquido viscoso y blanco que no se parecía ni remotamente a nada que hubiera preparado alguna vez en las clases de Snape.

Por fin, cuando faltaban menos de dos minutos para la campana, Snape preguntó-: ¿Y bien? ¿Tiene alguno de vosotros la menor idea de lo que habéis preparado?

Una Hermione desesperada metió con valentía un dedo en el caldero y lo probó. –Es... vaya, pero si es...

Era caramelo de menta líquido. 

Snape se apoyó en su escritorio con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro. Todos se le quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

* * *

La mano de Hermione tembló ligeramente cuando una sola gota cayó del frasquito a su caldero. Una bocanada de humo violeta se alzaba desde la superficie de su brebaje de menta.

-Bueno, no es venenoso- dijo- Y…- cogió otro frasquito. Esta vez el humo era azul. - ... no está hechizado.

-Alfil a E5- dijo Ron. –Aún así no me lo tomaría. Jaque, Harry.                   

Harry parpadeó y miró con gravedad el tablero de ajedrez.

-Mueve el caballo- dijo Hermione.

Ron frunció el entrecejo. -¡Se supone que no puedes ayudar!

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron! No te hará daño dejar que Harry gane por una vez- dijo. Y estoy segura de que el caramelo de menta está bien. Preparé yo misma los sueros Dateta.

Ron la miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros.

-Está _bien_- insistió ella. -¿Ves?- Introdujo una cuchara en el caldero y tomó un sorbo. –De hecho, está muy rico.        

Ron se le quedó mirando como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en un sapo.

-¡Oh, escuchad!- exclamó. –Snape no nos envenenaría…  

-Nos amenazó con ello el año pasado- le recordó Harry.                

-Sí, pero eso era para el examen de antídotos. Si algo nos pasara, especialmente a Harry, Dumbledore estaría furioso y _Sirius_ estaría furioso-

Una conocida Quaffle de náuseas cayó en el estómago de Harry.

-Hermione- dijo, -todavía no puedo encontrar nada en la biblioteca que explique por qué Snape y Sirius de repente harían... bueno... necesito alguna forma de entrar en la sección prohibida. 

Hermione se mordió el labio y reflexionó. –_Creo _que tengo una idea… pero tendrá que esperar hasta después de Navidad. Me voy en una hora- dijo, señalando su maleta.

Harry asintió. –Está bien.  

En realidad no lo estaba, pero no tenía otra opción. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Nota de la traductora: ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! Todavía me falta más de la mitad de Love Potion HP por traducir, pero poco a poco se va consiguiendo. Sigan leyendo y si hay algo que no le suene bien, me lo dicen!!

Supongo que habrán notado un pequeño desajuste en los pronombres de segunda persona del plural. Explicaré brevemente: yo soy de México, en donde nos referimos a la 2da plural con "ustedes", pero hace años que vivo en España, donde el "ustedes" es formal y para el uso común se utiliza "vosotros". Como estoy más acostumbrada a la gramática de aquí he decidido seguir la norma de España, aunque en algunos pasajes (de este mismo capítulo) Snape le habla a Harry de "usted". En teoría, si los profesores en Hogwarts se refieren a los alumnos de "usted" (¡lo cual es imposible comprobar, porque en inglés ya no existe esa distinción!) Snape debería hablarles a todos los alumnos de "ustedes"(formal) y no de "vosotros" (informal). Pero he pensado que eso confundiría todavía más a los lectores y he decidido dejarlo tal y como estaba. Es un lío, lo sé...

Bueno, a ver si dejan un review!

Hasta el próximo capítulo: _Corazón de Dragón_!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Corazón de Dragón

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP 

Por **Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net: 

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia. 

**Capítulo Nueve: Corazón de Dragón **

-¡Sirius!- lo llamó Severus, colocando su caldero lleno de caramelo de menta líquido en una mesa vacía. -¿Estás en casa_?- "¿Dónde más estaría?"_

Lentamente, un perro negro entró sigilosamente en la estancia.

-Preferiría que no te transformaras en perro dentro de casa. Soltarás pelo sobre las cosas.  

El perro no le contestó, simplemente volvió a su forma humana. Sirius le sonrió con precaución y dijo suavemente- ¿Hola, Severus? ¿Un buen día en la escuela?

-Uno de los mejores- replicó, y después vaciló. Tenía que decir algo, algo que de verdad no quería pronunciar. Todavía sentía que estaba en lo cierto; el comportamiento de Potter en clase enfatizaba la cuestión. Sin embargo, dudaba que Sirius fuera a rendirse en cuanto a ese problema y sus palabras, de hace meses, hacían eco en su cabeza:

_"No puedo ser el único que se comprometa...."_

No, Severus suponía que Sirius no podía y esperar que lo hiciera era injusto por su parte.  

_"Estoy haciendo esto sólo por tu bien, Sirius_, pensó de mala gana, _no porque de verdad vaya en serio. Quiero tener la esperanza de pasar una Navidad tranquila."_

Suspiró. –Lo siento.

Sirius parpadeó. -¿El… qué?

-Siento haberme enojado contigo. Es comprensible que quisieras decirle a tu ahijado sobre... nosotros. 

Sirius alzó las cejas, sorprendido.- Uau.

-¿Qué?

-No esperaba que te disculparas. 

Severus se encogió de hombros y por un momento pareció avergonzado. –Es un mal hábito que me has pasado.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Sí, seguro.

-Maldita sea, no soy precisamente bueno en esto. ¿Me... me... perdonas?

-Claro. 

Severus frunció el ceño. -Oh, odio eso de ti.- señaló su caldero. -¿Caramelo de menta? 

* * *

Dumbledore les envió un pino decorado con esferas plateadas y verdes en una mitad y doradas y rojas en la otra, los colores de Navidad- y por cierto también los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Severus pasó varias horas lanzando los hechizos apropiados y por la mañana de Navidad, una pila de regalos apareció debajo del árbol. La mayoría eran pequeñas baratijas que los maestros se mandaban; eran, por supuesto, para Severus. Dumbledore les regaló un doble juego de copas de vidrio; cada una rellena con un calcetín de lana grueso.

-No lo entiendo...

-Tal vez sea una metáfora.

-Calla.      

Harry, Hermione, y Ron le mandaron a Sirius unos cuantos regalos para su nuevo hogar, incluyendo el libro de cocina "_Banquetes de Un Minuto- Es Magia"_. Severus, que no confiaba en él para las tareas de la casa, lo confiscó rápidamente. Harry también le dio una cámara y una botella de líquido de revelado para hacer fotos que se movían. El trío mostró bastante amabilidad al regalarle a Severus un juego de pergamino y plumas; el profesor de Pociones se sorprendió mucho.

Por fin, después de abrir todos los demás regalos, Sirius le pasó a Severus un paquete grande y abultado, y le confesó-: Realmente no sabía qué regalarte.

Severus le dirigió una sonrisa rara-: No te preocupes. Nadie lo sabe nunca.- le aseguró y abrió el regalo.

Debajo del envoltorio estaba un reluciente caldero de oro lleno de ingredientes de pociones. Severus examinó los frascos y comentó-: Estos son muy difíciles de encontrar. No he visto algunos de estos en Hogsmeade o en el callejón Diagón en mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde los conseguiste? 

-Remus es buen amigo del boticario de su pueblo.- explicó.         

Severus asintió.- No me sorprende- replicó. El comentario era franco y nada sarcástico. –Gracias, Sirius.

Le pasó a Sirius una pequeña caja. Sirius desató la cinta y encontró dentro un solo billete de ida y regreso para el tren de Hogsmeade con destino a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos del día siguiente. 

-Las mascotas viajan gratis.- explicó Severus. –Lo siento. Era la única manera que se me ocurrió para llevarte a escondidas en el tren, aparte de la poción multijugos... y teniendo en cuenta adonde vamos, no creí que fuera una buena idea. 

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó.        

-Al callejón Diagón. 

-¿Pero no estará todo cerrado mañana?        

-Le pedí a Dumbledore que acordara una cita para nosotros.

-¿Una cita para qué?       

-Ya lo verás- replicó Severus y se negó a decir nada más.                     

* * *

Mientras que el Caldero Chorreante estaba lleno de magos y brujas de vacaciones, el callejón Diagón estaba casi abandonado. A cuatro patas, Sirius tenía una vista muy limitada de los aparadores de las tiendas, lo cual era decepcionante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visitado el callejón Diagón y era probable que pasara todavía más antes de que viniera de nuevo.

Severus se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas y llamó a la puerta. Las persianas estaban bajadas, cubriendo las ventanas, y aunque Sirius estiró el cuello, no podía leer el letrero. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y entraron. Los miles de cajas estrechas apiladas hasta el techo le indicaron al instante dónde se encontraba.

-Buenos días, caballeros- una pequeña voz vino de ninguna parte. 

Severus se sobresaltó y Sirius dio un ladrido agudo.

El señor Ollivander estaba parado a su lado, con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro. -Severus Snape, madera de cerezo[1] e hilo de corazón de dragón, doce pulgadas. Me inquietaba el destino de esa varita.- dijo Ollivander.

Severus frunció el ceño.

Los ojos plateados de Ollivander miraron fijamente al perro que estaba a su lado. -Sirius Black, ébano y pluma de fénix, once pulgadas y medio. ¿Supongo que la rompieron cuando te mandaron a Azkaban?

Sirius retornó a su forma humana.- Sí- contestó.   

Ollivander entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó a Sirius.. –Un caso difícil el que me ha traído, profesor Snape.- dijo- Es la varita quien escoge al mago, pero él ya ha sido escogido. No muchos obtienen una segunda oportunidad. Extiende el brazo con el que usas la varita.

Sirius obedeció. Ollivander sacó su extraña cinta métrica y comenzó a tomar notas. Se volvió hacia las estanterías y seleccionó varias cajas. 

Sirius miró de reojo a Severus. –¿Una varita?- dijo moviendo mudamente los labios.[2]

Severus susurró-: Bueno, necesitas una varita. 

Ollivander regresó y le dio una a Sirius. –Madera de roble y cabello de unicornio, diez pulgadas.

Sirius sabía qué esperar y no se sorprendió cuando Ollivander se la arrebató a los cinco segundos.    

-Arce e hilo de corazón de dragón, nueve pulgadas.

Sirius la agitó. Nada.

-Sauce y pluma de fénix. Ocho pulgadas y medio.       

Nada.   

-Madera de tejo y pluma de fénix. ¿Otra?- Ollivander pensó en voz alta.- Eso sería irónico. 

Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero supuso que no importaba ya que no funcionó de todos modos. Casi se sentía como un alumno de primer curso, agitando varita tras varita mientras la pila de rechazadas crecía alarmantemente.

-Si hay voluntad, hay una varita, y yo la encontraré.- dijo Ollivander. –Cedro e hilo de corazón de dragón, doce pulgadas y medio. Prueba ésta.     

Sirius lo hizo- y una cascada de chispas verdes y azules llovió por la punta.

-_Muy _interesante- comentó. –No es usual que venda a una persona una varita hermana de la de alguien cercano a esa persona, aunque sucedió hace cuatro años. Harry Potter, madera de acebo y pluma de fénix, once pulgadas.

El estómago de Sirius se contrajo en un nudo. -¿Quién?- preguntó con voz ronca.

Si su varita era hermana de la de Peter Pettigrew…

-Madera de cerezo e hilo de corazón de dragón, doce pulgadas- replicó Ollivander simplemente. –Severus Snape.

* * *

Sirius estaba durmiendo en el tren, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Severus. Éste le rascaba suavemente el cogote, y luego, cuidando de no despertar al perro, abrió el paquete acabado de comprar.

La varita era larga, esbelta y modesta. Tocó la punta y sintió la ligera punzada que era común a los lugares donde había magia concentrada. Sacó su propia varita y, cautelosamente, juntó las puntas de las dos varitas. Una sensación hormigueante le pasó por la mano. 

Él y Sirius tenían varitas hermanas. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

* * *

-¡_Lumos! __¡Nox! ¡Accio! ¡Accio!_

Adornos de Navidad volaban zumbando por la habitación. 

-¿Sintiéndote más mago ahora que tienes una varita?- preguntó Severus con tono seco.

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡_Accio Severus!_

Severus lanzó una exclamación cuando su cuerpo levitó sobre su sillón repentinamente, y flotó hasta los brazos de Sirius.  

-Sí, sí, muy lindo. Ahora bájame.

Sirius le pellizcó la nariz, haciendo que Severus se retorciera, y luego lo bajó, dejando que pisara el suelo. 

-Tenemos varitas hermanas- susurró, asombrado.  

Severus hizo una mueca. –Eso no es bueno.  

-¿Por qué?

-Si nos peleamos, desencadenaremos el _Priori Incantatem_ y causaremos un desastre.

-¿Por qué nos pelearíamos?- preguntó Sirius.

-Aún te odio- dijo Severus.      

-Ya, seguro- replicó y lo besó.          

-No, hablo en serio.- insistió Severus, con la más leve sonrisa de satisfacción. –De hecho, me has dado justamente lo ingredientes necesarios para un veneno muy horripilante.

Sirius le mordió la nariz.

-¡Deja eso!- gritó Severus. Se arrojó encima de Sirius y cayeron hacia atrás, convenientemente sobre el sofá. 

  


* * *

[1] _Dogwood_ en la versión original, bastante apropiado para Severus (dog= perro). No encontré la traducción para esta palabra, pero el diccionario lo define como un árbol con flores rosadas, de madera dura. Y me gustan los cerezos.

[2] _Mouth _en inglés. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que la definición del diccionario, así que la dejé así, esperando que se entienda. Si alguno tiene una sugerencia que suene mejor, ¡que me la diga de inmediato!


	10. El Afródilo

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP 

Por **Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphiayahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net:

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia.

**Capítulo Diez: El Afródilo**

Hermione regresó a Hogwarts el dos de enero, el último día de las vacaciones de Navidad. Su constante presencia consumía la paciencia de Harry, pero recordó sus buenos modales y sólo le preguntó una vez sobre visitar la Sección Prohibida. Ella replicó alegremente que estaba trabajando en ello.

Finalmente, cinco días después del comienzo de las clases, Hermione se reunió con Harry y Ron en un rincón desierto de la biblioteca. Tomó un volumen grande y mohoso de su mochila y lo dejó en la mesa con un golpe sordo.__

Ron se inclinó y olió el libro. –Oh, sí, éste es definitivamente de la sección prohibida.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó Harry.

-Hagrid me lo firmó- respondió. –Como quiere criar _escregutos_, tiene que buscar información sobre hechizos de amor. Este es el único libro de la biblioteca sobre el tema, pero no creo que nos vaya a ayudar.

Harry se mordió el labio. -¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, para empezar, ninguno de los hechizos es lo bastante fuerte como para funcionar. Y los efectos de cualquiera de las pociones se habrían agotado hace tiempo.

-Pero si alguien hubiera estado contaminando continuamente...

.Harry- dijo ella- no creo que sea una poción de amor.

Hubo una pausa.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?- inquirió Ron.

-Tal vez la primera vez lo fuera, pero Snape es, a pesar de todo, el profesor de Pociones. Creo que es capaz de darse cuenta si su comida está contaminada o reconocer si está bajo la influencia de una poción.- explicó.

-Creo que le estás dando a Snape demasiado crédito. –dijo Ron.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Pero si no es una poción ni un hechizo entonces... ¿qué es?

-Hay una cosa- replicó Hermione, abriendo el libro de golpe- Un Afródilo.

Ron parpadeó. -¿Un qué?

-Un Afródilo- repitió ella.- El libro no explica mucho, pero es un aparato que funciona con una poción y que hará que dos personas se sientan atraídas entre sí. La poción es un poco como el _Multijugos_: necesitas cabello de cada persona para que funcione y sólo dura seis meses. Una vez que se ha preparado, los hechizados tienen que hacer contacto físico... y entonces se activa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron. Así que alguien hizo este Afro-dial- cosa y pensó que sería divertido si, eh, Snape se enamorara de un perro... pero sucedió que el perro era Sirius...

Hermione le lanzó una mirada feroz mezcla de puro asco y enfado. Dijo rotundamente-: Ron, eso es muy, muy repugnante.

-Bueno...- Harry se retorció. -¿Podría alguien haberlo... Ron, eso sí que es muy asqueroso.

-También es imposible- dijo Hermione mofándose- Casi todos los ingredientes de la poción son ilegales y el Afródilo requiere una enorme cantidad de poder oscuro.

Harry se sintió como si se hubiera tragado una Bludger.

-Voldemort.

Hermione y Ron se sobresaltaron.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en las nubes como si estuviera en trance. –Voldemort hizo un Afródilo... hizo que Sirius y Snape...

-¿Hermione? ¿El Afródilo sólo produce atracción?- preguntó Ron- ¿O tiene efectos secundarios?

-Depende de la persona- respondió dubitativamente. –Si un Afródilo se utiliza con enemigos mortales... normalmente acaban matándose el uno al otro.

-Entonces tiene sentido- dijo Harry. –Snape era un espía de Dumbledore, así que Voldemort quiere matarlo, pero no puede porque está en Hogwarts. Así que escogió a alguien que odiara, y la única persona a la que realmente odia aparte de mí es a Sirius...

-Vaya, Harry. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Quien-tu-Sabes hubiera usado el Afródilo contigo en vez de Sirius?- susurró Ron.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

-¡O, crece de una vez!- lo regañó Hermione. –Francamente, Ron, estás simplemente repugnante hoy. ¡El Señor Oscuro no hizo un Afródilo!

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?- le reclamó.

-¿Cómo podría haberse acercado lo bastante a cualquiera de ellos para cortarles el pelo? ¡Además, piensa en cómo han estado actuando!

Ron contraatacó-: Snape ha estado el mismo-

-¡_S_ que Snape ha estado el mismo, pero según Harry, Sirius es feliz! ¡No suena como si en cualquier momento se fueran a matar en un arranque de pasión!- exclamó- ¡Si así fuera, ya lo habrían hecho! Además _Dumbledore_ sabe que están enamorados. ¿Realmente crees-

_-¡NO lo están!_

Hermione y Ron dieron un brinco. Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia Harry, que se había levantado y temblaba furiosamente.

-NO lo están- repitió.

-Harry- dijo Hermione con suavidad- ¿pero si...

Pero Harry tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos. –Ni siquiera lo digas. Está mal, y tú lo sabes. ¿En serio eres _tan tonta_? ¡Venga, Hermione, _se supone_ que eres la inteligente!

Se arrepintió de las palabras el mismo instante en que salieron de su boca. Hermione agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Algo brilló bajo sus pestañas. –De acuerdo, Harry- susurró y empezó a alejarse rápidamente.

Ron le lanzó una mirada entre reproche y simpatía y después salió corriendo detrás de ella, gritando-: ¡Hermione! Sabes que no lo dijo en serio...

Harry se desplomó en su silla. Se sentía abatido y furioso con el mundo entero. De repente, se acordó de cuando se había sentido así antes.

Fue cuando descubrió cómo Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres.

Puede que Harry hubiese estado equivocado sobre Sirius entonces, pero estaba convencido de que ahora estaba en lo cierto sobre Snape y su padrino. Aún así, se sentía horrible por haberle contestado bruscamente a Hermione. Al llegar la noche, anhelaba irse directamente a la cama y acabar con ese día tan miserable, pero no podía; Sirius lo esperaba en la sala común a medianoche. Harry pasó cinco horas hundido en un sillón intentando en vano no darle vueltas a sus negros pensamientos.

Sirius llegó quince minutos tarde. –Lo siento, Harry- se disculpó. –Tuve problemas para salir de la casa.

Harry se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el nuevo arañazo en la mejilla derecha de Sirius. Se volvió a encender una repentina indignación hacia Hermione. ¿Cómo podía _no_ pensar que esto era la obra de un Afródilo?

-Esta bien- respondió, intentando sonar alegre.

No engañó a Sirius. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry suspiró. –Nada. En realidad nada. Sólo que… - su propia voz sonaba vacía. –Más o menos tuve una pelea grave con Hermione y ahora Ron está enojado. El día de hoy ha sido simplemente un desastre.

-O. Lo siento, Harry.

Se encogió de hombros. –No lo sientas. Fue mi culpa. Le pediré perdón cuando la vea mañana.

Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa de aprobación. -¿Cuándo es tu próximo partido de Quidditch?

-La próxima semana- respondió, luego se enderezó. -¿Vas a venir?- preguntó expectantemente.

-Espero que pueda. No estoy seguro. Dumbledore mencionó que podría tener un trabajo para mí.

Harry asintió.

Sirius le hizo las preguntas usuales y él replicó con tanto detalle como pudo. Todavía estaba notablemente alterado pero, afortunadamente, Sirius creyó que sólo era el asunto de Ron y Hermione.

-Eh- preguntó Sirius- ¿te gustaría venir a comer el día diez?

Harry estaba desconcertado.

-¿A comer?- repitió- ¿En la cabaña?

-Sí.

-No… ¿no le importará a Snape?- preguntó dubitativamente.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo. –No te preocupes. Se comportará siempre y cuando yo esté allí.

El pánico se le clavó en la cabeza repentinamente. Comer con Snape, incluso si Sirius estaba presente, era un prospecto aterrador. Asimismo, ¿cómo se suponía que debía comer cuando el verlos juntos lo mareaba? Pero rechazar la oferta sería insultar a su padrino.

-Vale- aceptó Harry. –Suena... bien.

-La cena será a las siete. Dumbledore sabe donde estarás y Severus te llevará de vuelta a la torre- le dijo. Entonces bajó la voz. –Harry, no tiene porqué caerte bien Severus... a mí ni siquiera me gusta en realidad...

Harry se obligó a soltar una carcajada.

Sirius continuó-: ...yo sólo me preocupo de verdad por vosotros dos y... sé que la mayoría de la hostilidad entre vosotros la instiga él. _Créeme_- enfatizó con una mirada franca- fui al colegio con él. Lo _s_. Yo sólo... me gustaría veros llevándoos un poco mejor y eso no va a suceder a menos que Severus vea cómo eres fuera del salón de clases... no es que seas diferente, pero ya sabes. Severus... tiene problemas.

-Eso es pedir mucho- dijo Harry.

-Sí, bueno, calculé que tardaría unos cuantos años, así que mejor empezar ahora.

Harry forzó una sonrisa. Por dentro, se sentía muy enfermo.

Sirius entró deslizándose lentamente al dormitorio. Severus parecía dormido debajo de las sábanas. Mientras se metía en la cama, volvió la mirada hacia su pareja y vislumbró una imagen inusual.

Severus, creyendo que la mirada de Sirius estaba ocupada en otra parte, abrió los ojos por un instante y sonrió. El corazón de Sirius se detuvo, maravillado. Severus nunca sonreía excepto para sí mismo. Sirius lo había pillado dos veces antes, y deseaba que lo hiciera más seguido. Le hacía sentir una intensa calidez por dentro.

Suspiró felizmente y, ofreciendo un beso sobre la frente del maestro de Pociones antes de acurrucarse junto a él, decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para arruinar el humor de Severus.

Sirius vivía según un adagio: nunca, nunca hacer enfadar a Severus Snape hasta después de servir la comida.

-¿Hiciste _QUE_?- gritó Severus. Se levantó tan rápidamente que su silla no sólo se cayó, sino que se deslizó por el suelo y se estrelló contra la estufa.

-Severus- le recordó Sirius- él _es_ mi ahijado.

Severus se puso la mano en la frente. Con la otra daba golpecitos en la mesa. –Tu realmente no piensas, ¿verdad?

-Créeme, pensé _mucho_ en esto.

-Entonces _tu_ eres el que tiene que da una explicación- le espetó furioso.

Sirius se levantó y declaró con calma-: creo que deberías aprender a ser amable con Harry.

-Soy amable.

-¿Qué tal simpático?

Severus le lanzó una mirada feroz.

-¡O, vamos!- exclamó. –Yo hago compromisos por ti.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Te soporto, para empezar, que no es exactamente fácil. Tienes una personalidad bastante complicada.

-No hay nada de malo con mi personalidad- declaró Severus con frialdad.

- Sí… ¡excepto que a nadie más le gustas!

-¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que posiblemente a mí no me gustan los demás?- replicó Severus.

-¿Qué problema tienes con Harry de todas formas?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿De verdad te lo tengo que explicar?- dijo. -¡Es un Potter y se nota! De tal palo, tal astilla…

-¡James era mi mejor amigo!

-Bueno, ¡yo nunca dije que tú me caías bien!- espetó Severus. Estaba tan furioso que temblaba. –No permitiré tenerlo en mi casa, en mi mesa-

La voz de Severus lo abandonó con un jadeo repentino. Se estremeció; su mano derecha apretó su brazo izquierdo como un tornillo.

-Severus-

-La Marca- susurró lleno de pánico.

Sirius asintió y tomó a Severus por el brazo, alejándolo de la cocina con rapidez. –Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore, ahora mismo.

Ginny Weasley, exceptuando un escalofrío ocasional, estaba totalmente quieta mientras el profesor Snape acechaba por el salón de clases. Se detuvo frente a su caldero hirviendo a fuego lento, le metió un cucharón, y lo removió. No pasó nada.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. –Estaba bajo la impresión, señorita Weasley, de que no era usted una muggle.

Su cara se puso roja mientras alguien detrás de ella se reía disimuladamente. Snape se giró de inmediato y con una feroz mirada silenciadora, ordenó con tono peligroso: -¡no haréis ningún _sonido_ mientras esté yo hablando! Cinco puntos-

Ginny oyó algo arrastrándose por el suelo. Snape alzó la vista y, consternado, declaró inexpresivamente -: Disculpad.

Un gran perro negro con un sobre en la boca había entrado en el calabozo. Snape tomó el sobre de su boca y lo ahuyentó con la mano. El perro no se marchó, sino que dio un ladrido agudo, expectante. Snape lo miró fieramente, abrió el sobre, leyó rápidamente lo que fuera que estaba dentro, y lo arrugó hasta hacerlo una bola.

-Sólo tenías que haber mandado un búho.- le dijo al perro con enfado, y se volvió hacia la clase.

_¿De qué iba aquello?_ Se preguntó Ginny.

Harry pidió disculpas a Hermione a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, y aunque ella lo perdonó rápidamente, hizo poco para aliviar la tensión creciendo en su estómago. La tarde siguiente, mientras cruzaba el césped de Hogwarts, todas sus aprensiones le revoloteaban por la mente. ¿Cómo se comportaría Snape? ¿Realmente actuaría de manera distinta gracias a Sirius? ¿Y quién iba a cocinar? Por alguna razón, a Harry se le hacía difícil ver a Sirius frente a una estufa.

_ "¿Cómo podré sobrevivir a esta noche?" _se preguntó. Había aceptado por respeto a su padrino, pero la verdad es que no quería ayudar a Sirius a mejorar su relación con Snape. Sentía que ya era terrible que tuvieran siquiera una relación.

_"Sólo puede ser una cosa, un Afródilo... y eso significa que se matarán el uno al otro..."_

Harry respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta de la cabaña. Unos momentos después, se abrió. Lanzándole una mirada de odio desde arriba, al principio muy sorprendido y luego muy enfadado, estaba Snape.

Fríamente, el profesor de Pociones dijo-: me dijo que te había dicho que no vinieras. Debí haber sabido que mentía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, tan sorprendido que olvidó sus reservas.

-Sirius no está aquí- dijo Snape. –Se fue en una misión ayer.

-Oh- replicó. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. –Bueno, puedo simplemente volver al castillo...

Snape le echó un vistazo a algo dentro de la casa. Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una media mueca desdeñosa, su mano izquierda se retorció, y por un momento pareció estar debatiendo algo consigo mismo.

-No- dijo muy desganada y resentidamente. –Han dejado de servir la cena en el castillo y Sirius nunca me perdonaría si te mueres de hambre.- Ordenó bruscamente-: Entra.

Bastante nerviosamente, Harry cruzó el umbral de la cabaña. Snape cerró la puerta tras él.

-Espera aquí.

Snape pasó enfurecido por su lado y unos cuantos minutos más tarde escuchó rabiosos ruidos metálicos desde donde supuso que estaba la cocina. Harry se tomó un minuto para echar un vistazo a la sala de estar. Con paredes y alfombras morado pálido, no se parecía mucho al interior de una cabaña. Un sofá, dos sillones, y tres mesillas dispersados por la pieza eran el mobiliario. El mantel de la chimenea estaba desnudo; no había nada de fotos, chismes u otras decoraciones, exceptuando un reloj y varias esferas rojas, doradas, verdes y plateadas que parecían adornos de Navidad. No había frascos de baba o globos oculares flotantes como en la oficina de Snape, pero aunque Snape efectivamente utilizara esas sustancias cada día, ¿por qué las tendría en la sala de estar?

Snape pronto regresó y le ordenó-: -¡Ven!

Harry obedeció y lo siguió a la cocina.

La cocina estaba inmaculada. Con las paredes revestidas de blancos y brillantes azulejos cuadrados, armarios a juego y una estufa extrañamente muggle, estaba más ordenada y limpia que la de tía Petunia; aunque las bombillas _Lumos_ flotantes, el caldero de oro en el quemador, el fregadero autolimpiable, y un armario muy raro que emitía vibraciones peligrosas la proclamaban tan mágica como la de los Weasley. Por un momento, Harry tuvo la imagen perturbadora de Snape llevando el delantal rosa de volantes de la señora Weasley, que sacudió de su mente inmediatamente.

La mesa, cubierta con un mantel violeta, estaba puesta para dos, un plato en cada extremo. La comida estaba ya servida y humeante en los platos. Al sentarse Harry, se sorprendió por lo normal que parecía. De hecho, era pavo.

_"¿Bueno, qué esperabas que sirviera?" _se preguntó a sí mismo. _"¿Un alumno de primero?"_ En realidad, eso no le hubiera sorprendido...

Harry había perdido todo el apetito, pero logró tragarse a la fuerza pequeños mordiscos de su comida. Tan pronto como regresara al castillo, le diría a Hermione _exactamente_ qué había comido para que le hiciera una prueba de venenos. No miraba a Snape. No creía que los modales de mesa de Snape fueran repugnantes- personalmente sospechaba que el maestro de Pociones cortaba y mascaba la comida con tanta precisión que era inquietante- pero aún así no quería verlo.

La tensión en la estancia hacía el silencio largo e incómodo, aparentemente lo suficiente como para molestar incluso a Snape. A los cinco minutos, le preguntó a Harry-: ¿Qué estáis aprendiendo en Artes Oscuras?

Harry se preguntó si se le había olvidado decir "Defensa Contra" a propósito.

-Objetos malditos - respondió rápidamente, y luego, sintiendo una repentina necesidad de explicarse con más detalle, continuó-: Como la Mano de la Gloria y el bastón de Saruman y...

_"¿Debería decirlo?" _Era peligroso, pero le daba curiosidad ver la reacción de Snape.

-… Y Afródilos.

Snape bajó su tenedor. -¿Afródilos?- preguntó en voz baja. -¿Os han hablado sobre los Afródilos?

Harry titubeó-: Bueno…

Snape no le dio tiempo a terminar. –Ya era hora de que Hogwarts tuviera a alguien que enseñara esa clase apropiadamente.

Snape bebió un sorbo de un líquido (parecía agua, ¿pero quien lo sabía _realmente_?) y no continuó.

_"Así que, sabe lo que es un Afródilo..." _-¿Qué tan poderoso es un Afródilo?- preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

Una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la cara de Snape mientras una idea maligna brotó en su cabeza. –Haría que incluso tú y Voldemort os encontrarais totalmente irresistibles.

Esa idea era perturbadora en más formas de las que Harry podía contar.

-¿Podrías hacer uno?

El vaso de Snape cayó en la mesa con un sonido seco. Por la mirada en la cara de su profesor, Harry supo que esta vez había metido la pata en serio.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es _ésa_, Potter?

-Quiero decir- dejó escapar - ¿Podría preparar uno un mago común?

Por un breve momento, volvió la sonrisa torcida de Snape. -¿Por qué no llamamos al señor Weasley a mi oficina el lunes y hacemos un pequeño experimento para comprobarlo?- sugirió.

Realmente, a Harry no le gustaba el sentido del humor de Snape.

El silencio reinó durante unos momentos, y entonces Snape dijo súbitamente con tono peligroso-: Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry.

Harry dejó de comer y alzó la vista. Los ojos de Snape estaban fijados en él con una mirada mortal.

-El señor Oscuro es el único mago vivo lo suficientemente poderoso como para preparar un Afródilo- continuó- pero ése mecanismo sólo produce deseo y obsesión. No amor.

Era más de lo que Harry podía soportar. –Pero... tú y Sirius...

-¿Te das cuenta de lo maleducado que eres?- le espetó Snape.

Harry no dijo nada. Sus mejillas le ardían, pero Snape tenía razón. Era una pregunta inapropiada. Terminó de comer sólo porque era lo más digno que podía hacer.

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena! ¿Qué les ha parecido la traducción? ¿Muy forzada, o fluye naturalmente? Digan su opinión, sin tapujos. Me interesa.

Siguiente capítulo: _Cartas de Sirius_

Hasta entonces!


	11. Cartas de Sirius

Traducido por Mitchan. Es la primera vez que traduzco, así que si cometo algún error (seguro que lo haré) que alguien haga el favor de corregirme. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!

LOVE POTION HP 

Por **Tavalya Ra**

E-mail: clearbluedelphiayahoo.com

Perfil de FF.net:

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J.K. Rowling, propiedad de J.K. Rowling y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitados a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, y Raincoast Books, además de Warner Bros., Inc. No se gana dinero con este escrito ni se tiene la intención de infringir ninguna marca registrada o copyright. Rowling es una diosa, ojalá se apiade de mi alma por escribir esto.

Nota: Gracias a Stacey de "Thin Line" por revisar este fic, a Anna por permitir y apoyar esta locura, y a Simeone por prestarme su ejemplar de "El Cáliz de Fuego" sin el cual nunca me hubiera inspirado para escribir esta absurdamente larga y completamente inquietante historia.

**Capítulo Once: Cartas de Sirius**

-¿Por qué no está Snape desayunando?- preguntó Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- contestó Ron. –Tiene su propia cabaña.

-Sí, pero Sirius se fue hace seis días. ¿No crees que volvería a su cuarto dentro del castillo?

Se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¿Porque está solo?

-¿Solo? Snape no es exactamente un amante de las personas, Hermione.

-¿Por qué importa?- preguntó Harry irritablemente.

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada, pero intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Harry no entendía cómo ellos podían aceptar la situación con Sirius y Snape tan casualmente. ¿Cómo podían no darse cuenta de que algo iba radicalmente mal? Harry les había contado muy poco de su cena con Snape hace cinco días, y no había dicho nada del Afródilo, que presentía se había convertido en un tema delicado para Hermione. Ya no podía confiarles sus sospechas y deseaba en verdad que no fuera así. Snape había de todo menos dicho directamente que amaba a Sirius. ¿Qué conclusión se suponía que debía sacar de aquello? La idea se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Los sombríos pensamientos de Harry fueron súbitamente interrumpidos por una ráfaga de plumas. Los búhos habían llegado y uno de raza inusual, que no reconocía, descendió y dejó caer dos cartas en su regazo. Identificó la letra de la primera carta, la rasgó para abrirla y leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento mucho, mucho no haber estado allí para la cena el diez. Surgió un problema la mañana anterior y tuve que marcharme inmediatamente. No me di cuenta hasta mucho más tarde de que había olvidado decirte que no vinieras. __¿Acabaste__ comiendo__ con Severus? ¿Se comport__? Por favor házmelo saber- y por favor no lo embellezcas por mi bien. _

_Como siempre, no puedo decirte donde estoy o que estoy haciendo. No sé cuándo regresaré. Por favor contéstame, usando éste búho. Sabe donde encontrarme. ___

_Siento que vaya a perderme tu partido de Quidditch. _

_Sirius_

_P.D. Por favor dale la-_

-…segunda carta a _Severus_?- Harry gimió miserablemente. Echó un vistazo al otro sobre y, en efecto, llevaba escrito el nombre de Snape con la letra de Sirius. -¿Por qué no podía simplemente haber mandado otro búho?

-Bueno, piensa en ello, Harry,- replicó Hermione pragmáticamente. –Sería mucho más riesgoso mandar dos y Sirius probablemente tiene problemas para encontrar búhos.

-Sí- convino Ron. –Al menos tuvo el sentido común suficiente como para imaginarse que sería una mala idea darle a Snape una carta para ti.

Harry miró abajo al segundo sobre y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo se supone que le tengo que dar esto a Snape?

-Sólo dáselo durante Pociones- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, ¿pero qué pasaría si alguien me viera con esto?- preguntó Harry. –Está dirigido a 'Severus'. Si yo le escribiera una carta a Snape, ciertamente no le llamaría 'Severus'.

-Me sorprende que su madre asumiera que era una buena idea llamarlo 'Severus'- comentó Ron. –Eso asumiendo que tenga madre.

Hermione ignoró el comentario de Ron. –Hazlo después de clase. No tiene tanta importancia, Harry.

Suspiró. ¿No entendían lo qué significaba nada de esto?

xxxxx

Snape echó una mirada sospechosa a las profundidades turbias del caldero de Harry.

-Un sorprendente, y más bien inesperado alarde de aptitud, señor Potter. Veamos qué tan bien lo hace mañana cuando no esté sentado junto a la señorita Granger.

La indignación ascendió hasta las mejillas de Harry. –Hermione no me ayudó, profesor- replicó.

Snape lo miró con dureza. –Entonces podrá probarlo en la próxima clase. Seguramente no será demasiado difícil para el héroe de Hogwarts.

Harry no dijo nada. La carta de Sirius estaba quemando un agujero en su mochila. Se preguntó qué pasaría si simplemente la dejara caer en su caldero y la viera desintegrarse, pero abandonó la idea al instante cuando pensó en qué tan decepcionado estaría su padrino.

Snape regresaba a su escritorio cuando sonó la campana. Los estudiantes salieron corriendo ansiosamente del calabozo, sin embargo Hermione y Ron se rezagaron para esperar a Harry. Aprensivamente, se acercó al escritorio de Snape con la carta en la mano.

Snape lo miró con una mueca desdeñosa. –¿Sí, señor Potter?

Harry colocó el sobre en el escritorio. –Esto es de Sirius.

El cambio en el semblante de Snape fue muy abrupto. Parecía desconcertado. –Oh- dijo. –Gracias.- Las palabras sonaban torpes en su lengua. –Espera aquí- ordenó, e inesperadamente se fue corriendo del salón.

-¿Adónde irá?- meditó Ron en voz alta.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a la puerta. –A su oficina, creo.

Snape regresó quince minutos más tarde, con la carta de Sirius abierta en su mano. –Potter, ¿le vas a enviar un búho a Sirius?- preguntó.

-Sí- contestó Harry nerviosamente.

-Podrías… podrías…- Snape estaba obviamente incómodo. -¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana? ¿Para que te pueda dar una carta para Sirius?

No sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que Snape le había hablado amablemente y sonaba tímido.

-Por supuesto, profesor- dijo.

-Gracias.

Por un momento, pensó que Snape estaba sonriendo, pero fue tan breve, y tan fuera de carácter, que no estaba seguro.

xxxxx

Harry miraba su plato como si no existiera. La mano de Hermione se movió rápidamente frente a su cara.

-¿Ho-la?- lo llamó con voz cantarina. -¿Harry?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –No me lo creo.- dijo débilmente. –De verdad están enamorados. Y es...

¿Repugnante? Sirius era feliz y Snape había sido genuinamente amable sin beberse una poción para cambiar la personalidad. Lo primero era reconfortante, lo segundo era nada menos que un milagro.

-…muy extraño- terminó.

De repente, se sentía muy hambriento.

xxxxx

Al día siguiente, Snape no cambió a Harry de lugar como había amenazado. Ni hizo ningún comentario sarcástico o despectivo. Exceptuando el final de la clase, cuando dejó clandestinamente un sobre marcado 'Sirius' en su escritorio y asintió ligeramente, ignoró a Harry del todo.

Fue lo mismo al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Harry lo encontraba muy extraño pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era lo más cercano a una muestra de aprobación que recibiría alguna vez de Snape.

xxxxx

Sirius recibió sus cartas el diecinueve de enero. Leyó la de Harry primero, sonriendo ante el tono casual y hablador de su ahijado, así como su sentido de la ironía. Cuando estaba convencido de que había leído la carta a fondo, abrió la de Severus.

La carta de Severus era corta y estaba escrita en su usual tono cortante.

_Querido Sirius,_

_Esa carta era la cosa más romanticona que he leído jamás._

_Te extraño._

_Severus_

_xxxxxx_

**Notas**: ¿Correcciones, dudas, críticas? Expresa tu opinión, ME INTERESA.

¡Gracias por esperar! Con las vacaciones, tengo más tiempo libre para trabajar en esta traducción. Si llevo buen ritmo, podré terminar el fanfic antes de septiembre. Siguiente capítulo: _Sombras en el Horizonte_!!!!


End file.
